New Kid On the Block
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! After moving to Mystic Falls with her mother to start over, Caroline, a werewolf can't help but be drawn to the man, Klaus that wants to recruit her to be in his Hybrid army. After becoming a Hybrid herself, she has to live with Klaus to learn about how to live her new life. How does Caroline deal with living with Klaus? By falling in love with him of course. AU
1. Chapter 1: Mystic Grill

**Author's Note:** Since I'm almost done with my other story I decided to start another one. So there are some things differences in this story. Klaus has broke the curse and is a hybrid, Katherine and Elena are twin sisters, Caroline just moved to Mystic Falls for the first time and is **not** a vampire, all the Originals are alive along with Jenna and Alaric. This is Mystic Falls if Caroline just moved here there are a lot of differences but it's all supernatural. You'll see as the story goes on it's explained. I hope people like this as much as my last story! I love reviews and reading your feedback!

**Couples**: Klaroline, Elejah, Delena, Steferine, Mabekah, Alarenna, Jeranna, Bonyler & Kennett

_Set with the events after second season, Klaus just learned to start making Hybrids, but didn't use Jenna in the sacrifice so she's alive. Probably won't follow season three at all totally AU._

**_Chapter 1: Mystic Gril_**_l_

_**Caroline's POV**_

The last box was filled with old trinkets from my childhood. Just another reminder of the life I had left behind. I unpacked the last box in my new room. My mother had moved us to this tragically dinky town in the middle of Virgina called Mystic Falls.

Ech.

Mystic Falls.

Sounds like a joke of a name.

I had to uproot my life in New York City for a one grocery store town just because of some things that happened in New York.

Minor things.

Seriously.

So my mom, who was a police officer in New York decided to move and become a police officer in Mystic Falls. Which totally ruined my plans of getting asked to the Winter Formal by my beloved boyfriend, Peter. Actually it ruined my entire junior year.

Seriously who moves in the middle of junior year?

I ranted that to my mom several times but it just seemed to fall on to deaf ears. So one month after announcing the change my mom moved us down here to the south, to this dinky town, found us a tiny house and made me come with her because Godforbid I stayed in New York city and lived with my dad and his new partner.

So tomorrow I start at my new school in Mystic Falls a million miles away from my friends, my boyfriend, and anything familiar that I actually gave a rat's ass about. To make myself feel better I decided to go take a walk around town and when I say around town I'm being serious.

The place has about 20 stores in all and a town square. I felt like I was about to start my life in Pleasantville. I wasted about an hour of my night, because seriously that's how much time it took to walk around the whole town, slowly. Since my mother was still getting settled into her new job I knew home was not my option so I decided to go to the only thing open on a Sunday night, The Mystic Grill.

An original name.

I walked into the bar and restaurant and took in the surroundings. There weren't that many people in the bar, but I caught sight of a group of girls around my age. There was a dark skinned girl with shiny black hair and green eyes, then two girls that looked exactly the same, one of them was smirking and the other was smiling.

I sighed looking at them I already missed my friends back in New York. I decided then to go up to the bar not wanting to look super pathetic by sitting alone. At the bar was a tall brunette teen boy also around my age.

"Hey." I said smiling at him.

He looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow, "you're new."

I nodded, "I am. Could I have a cheeseburger and a rum and coke please?"

His raised eyebrow continued to go higher on his forehead and he stuck a hand out. "ID?"

I chortled and slowly set my bag on the bar as I rummaged to find my fake.

"Really, kid? I mean, I'm flattered and all by your assumption that I'm so young, but really I'm 22." I flirted as I handed him the ID.

The teen looked at the pic for awhile and then back at me.

Finally he handed me back the card.

"So Caroline Forbes from New York City how do you like our small town so far?" he asked as he wrote down my order.

I shrugged and looked back over to the table of chatty girls.

"I'm Jeremy by the way." The teen said as I turned back to him.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling slightly.

"Those girls over there are my sisters Katherine and Elena and the dark skinned girl is Bonnie." Jeremy said since he must have seen me staring.

I blushed embarrassed that I was caught in the act of staring down people he knew.

"Have you guys lived here all your life?" I asked curiously.

Jeremy nodded, "I'll be right back I'll go put your order in."

I nodded and watched him go into the back just then I felt a presence at my right side. I looked up and saw one of the brunette girls beside me. I wasn't sure if it was Elena or Katherine since they looked identical.

"Was my brother being nice to you?" the girl cooed staring after him.

I laughed nervously, "yeah he was fine. I'm new."

The girl smirked, "I assumed as much, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I guess this really is a small town." I mumbled wishing I had gotten my rum and coke before Jeremy had walked away.

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it." The girl said darkly.

I raised an eyebrow at her and extended my hand, "I'm Caroline. What's your name?"

"I'm Katherine that girl over there that looks exactly like me is Elena and Bonnie _her_ friend." Katherine said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh." I said not sure what to say about the obvious distaste Katherine had for the other girl, Bonnie.

"Where are you from?" Katherine asked just as Jeremy came back over to me.

"New York City." Jeremy answered smiling at us as he set down a rum and coke.

I watched Katherine raise an eyebrow, "why don't you ever serve me, Jer?"

Jeremy laughed, "because you aren't 21 and Caroline here has a pretty convincing fake."

I blushed, "It's not a fake."

"Sure…" Katherine and Jeremy said rolling their eyes in unison.

I laughed at them and took a sip of my drink.

"Why don't you come over and join my sister, Bonnie, and I. We could use the entertainment. It's quite dull here." Katherine said smirking at me.

"There's never a dull moment here, Kat." Jeremy said shaking his head and cleaning the bar top.

Caroline looked back and forth between the siblings and got up to follow Katherine her drink in her hand the whole time. She sat down at the table with the other two who gave her curious looks.

"Elena, Bonnie, this is Caroline. Jeremy was harassing her I figured I should rescue her." Katherine said sitting beside them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "don't pretend like you were doing her a favor, you just wanted fresh blood."

Katherine shrugged, "whatever _Bonnie_, I can't help it if you're too judgmental and Elena wants to act innocent and good all the time. I wanted to meet someone new tonight so that's what I'm doing. Spice up your life, Bonnie live a little." Katherine said nastily.

I raised an eyebrow at the exchange and looked over at Elena who was quietly looking back and forth between her sister and friend.

"So are you guys excited for the decade dance?" Elena asked breaking the tense silence.

Bonnie shrugged and Katherine flipped her hair again.

"What's the decade dance?" I asked curiously. All three looked at me.

"Are you starting at Mystic High tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"Duh Bon-Bon." Katherine said sending her another snide look.

I was getting the impression that Katherine and Bonnie didn't like each other.

"Yeah, I am." I said quietly wondering if all of the kids at this school acted like this.

"Great maybe we'll have a class together!" Elena said strategically ignoring her sister and friend's death glare competition going on over the table.

Finally Jeremy came over with my food and while I was busy stuffing my face three men came into the bar one was tall with brunette hair and a serious expression on his face. The second had a smirk and black floppy hair a twinkle was in his eyes. And the other was a dark blonde with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen like wet blue velvet. He had dimples and was a pleasant height. He had necklaces around his neck and a black shirt and jacket on with a pair of designer jeans and boots.

He was the most amazing specimen I'd seen ever.

In my life.

I choked on my hamburger and had to look away so I wouldn't get caught staring. But he caught me and his eyes zeroed in on my pale ketchup smeared face.

Crap.

I swallowed the bite I'd just taken and my stomach dropped nervously as Bonnie began to speak.

"Shit. The Orignals are here." Bonnie whispered and tried to duck out of sight.

I gave her a weird look not knowing what an 'Original' was. Was it the name of some clique at school or something?

"Elijah's looking good, Elena." Katherine stage whispered.

Elena blushed bright red and looked away. Stupidly I looked back and saw the same dark blonde staring at me. The three-some began to walk over and I tried to look away.

"Hello ladies." The black haired floppy one addressed them.

"Kol." Katherine said smirking at him.

"Katherine." Kol said glancing at her and then focusing on Bonnie who was staring away from them and simultaneously trying to look small.

"Bonnie Bennett." Kol said smirk still in place.

"What do you guys want?" Bonnie snapped.

"We just came to say hello, darlings." Kol said staring intently at her.

"Well you said your greeting so you can leave now." Bonnie said harshly.

I noticed the blonde hadn't said anything, he just stared at me, maybe he was mentally ill.

"No I feel like a chat, brothers lets grab chairs, shall we?" Kol said already grabbing on from the nearest table and scooting in beside Bonnie. Elena looked uncomfortable about the new development and Katherine smirked. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on so I ate my food in silence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked looking at the serious brunette.

"We came to get a drink." He said looking around the table and stopping on me.

"You didn't come to threaten us?" Bonnie said nastily.

I looked at them alarmed, why would anyone get threatened? What kind of people was I sitting with that they could be threatened? Or who were these Originals that would even dare threaten? This was all running through my brain as I tried not to concentrate on the blonde man.

"We already have everything we want from you," the blonde man said smirking his eyes still fixated on me. His voice was like honey to my ears a sexy British accent; if I weren't sitting I probably would have swooned.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to look everywhere else.

"You're new." The British accent said.

I glanced over and saw he was finally talking to me. I looked around though just to make sure. "I'm Caroline." I blurted out.

"And what can you do, love?" the man named Kol asked staring at me as well.

"Uh…do? Like what? Like magic tricks or something?" I asked confused.

Everyone exchanged glances awkwardly as if there was some big secret going on that I should be aware of.

"Never mind." Elena said quickly glancing over at the one I was assuming was Elijah. I looked around the table with raised eyebrows and then went into my purse to pull out my money. These people were creeping me out, I wanted to get out of there and back home so I could get ready for my first day tomorrow.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you guys, but I think I'll go." I said throwing a 20 on the table and getting off the seat.

"But we were just getting to know you!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said smiling hesitantly and walking out of the Grill. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me so when someone grabbed my arm I jumped in fright. I turned around to kick some ass when I saw it was the blonde man who had been staring at me.

"Sorry, love, did I scare you?" he smirked seeming to enjoy the possibility.

I scowled, "no, I just…was unaware of your footsteps. Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Klaus." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I was surprised by the gesture, but also pleased. "It's nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Likewise. Do you need someone to walk you home?" he asked.

I shook my head. The conversation about being threatened in the grill still playing in my head, "I grew up in New York City I think I can handle a mile walk to my house."

"I wouldn't be so sure there are lots of things that go bump in the night around here, I wouldn't want you to get hurt now." He said staring intensely at me.

I felt dizzy forgetting how to breath when he looked at me like that.

"I think I can manage, but thanks for the offer." I said dazed.

"Really, love, I insist." He said.

"Well I insist that it's fine, Klaus. I'm sure whatever goes bump in the night isn't as bad as living in New York with muggings and stuff. I'll be fine walking alone. Thanks for the offer maybe I'll see you around."

And I turned and briskly walked away wondering what the hell kind of town I just moved to.

(A/n: thoughts? Should I continue? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the positive reviews! Most of the questions are answered in this chapter so far so I don't wanna give it away! I'm on my way to work so I can't properly thank you guys! But thank you to everyone reading and all the questions will be answered in this chapter! Please review I love your feedback!

**Chapter 2: First Day**

I didn't sleep a wink the night before. My mind was swirling with thoughts of the people I had met at that Mystic Grill and their strangeness. I wasn't sure what to make of it other than the fact that something was off.

Really off.

Especially with those men that had come in, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol. I was curious to know more about them and the girls I had met as well. When my alarm went off that morning I dressed in a periwinkle blue summer dress and wedge heels. I tamed my curly hair to perfection and did my make up the best I could. I packed my new bag up with school supplies and I went to go have breakfast. I was surprised to find my mother at the table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after my usual 'good morning.'

Mom smiled, "I wanted to see you off on your first day."

I rolled my eyes, "you don't have to. I can take care of myself."

A dark expression crossed my mothers face and she raised her coffee cup to her lips taking a drink. "I'm aware Caroline, but…your special, it's why we had to move here don't forget it."

I sighed and plopped down at the kitchen table. "I couldn't forget it if I tried. The full moon will be here soon, what am I supposed to do?"

Mom was quiet probably thinking about what to say. "Today's my first official day, I'm going to try and find somewhere where we can chain you up when it happens." Mom paused and stared at me a hard look on her face. "I just…wish you had never had to experience this…I'm sorry you're cursed with this." She said softly.

I looked away and shrugged, "it's not your fault…although it would have been nice to know that I was a descendant of a werewolf line."

Mom smiled sadly at me and reached a hand out to touch my cheek. "I never wanted this for you and now, now we are in Virginia starting a new life. I'll find somewhere where we can lock you up for the full moon and meanwhile you should make some friends at your new school. I want to stay here for awhile so don't get into trouble, young lady."

I laughed and got up to grab an apple before going to school. "I'm never trouble mom."

"If only that were true." She said dryly continuing to sip her coffee.

"Come on I'll drop you off at the school and then I'll go to work."

I nodded and we headed out the door to my mothers spanking new police car. I was embarrassed to be dropped off at school in my mom's police car so I had her drop me off a block away and I walked the rest of the way.

I was nervous to be going to a new school, but meeting Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie the night before eased me nerves a little bit. Plus I wondered if I'd see Klaus here as well, although he looked a little old for high school. I reached the front of the high school and took a deep breath counting down to ten I began to walk in my head held high and feeling fearless. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I was fearless.

I entered the front doors and followed the crowd of students hoping to find the office.

"Caroline!"

I heard my name being shouted and I turned around to see either Elena or Katherine, I was unsure of which yet.

I waved and smiled and she walked over to me.

"Katherine?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and shook her head, "Elena. It's easy to get us confused, we look exactly alike." She laughed quietly.

"Yeah you guys really do." I said shifting awkwardly.

"Did you go to the office yet?" Elena asked still smiling.

"No actually do you think you could direct me there?" I asked smiling hopefully.

Elena nodded, "of course. I've never been new, but I'm sure it's hard." She said as we started walking.

"So what's up?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

Elena shrugged. "Not much after you left last night most of us went home too."

"Can I ask you something?" I blurted out afraid to ask the question.

Elena nodded smiling. "Sure? What's up?"

"Well…I got the impression Katherine and Bonnie don't like each other…why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Elena looked away and sighed heavily. "It's kind of my own fault. It was always Kat and I, since you know we're twins."

I resisted rolling my eyes at that duh statement.

"Since we're twins we do everything together. Bonnie and I were always friends, but recently we became closer and Kat's competitive. She doesn't like me being friends with Bonnie since she never really liked Bonnie, but now, after everything that happened…they both really don't like each other and Kat doesn't like that I hang out with a witch. Especially considering Kat's a v—" Elena began to say but stopped her eyes wide.

I stared at her confused. Witch? Bonnie is a witch? And what was Katherine?

"What?" I asked confused.

"What?" Elena asked back her eyes wide.

"What were you about to say?" I asked.

"Nothing…actually I gotta go get ready for class and everything. Forget everything I just said." Elena rushed off leaving me in the middle of the hall deeply confused and now lost.

"Wait! What about finding the office?" I called after her retreating back.

I looked around confused and smiled slightly when I realized I was in front of the office. I walked in and went up to the secretary who was merrily typing away on her keyboard.

"Hi!" I chirped waiting for her to look up.

"One moment." The secretary said still not looking up.

I huffed and looked around the office, it was a standard school office, boring and trite. I looked out the windows that showed the courtyard and sighed already missing my freedom of being outside.

"Elijah this is useless." I heard someone said.

I turned towards the voice and saw a tall blonde with pin straight hair and the same dress I was wearing on. My eyes narrowed upon seeing the girl with the same dress and I took in how she was wearing it. She had a white cardigan on over it and black pumps. The man she was with was one of the guys from last night the serious one. Elijah his name was. He was in the mailbox area for the teachers and I figured he was a teacher her. The girl on the other hand was whining about something and whispering under her breath. I was too far away to make out the words.

"Miss? Miss? What did you need?" The secretary asked finally looking up from her computer.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm new here and I just needed my schedule and locker combination." I said removing my eyes away from the blonde with my dress and Elijah.

"Of course! Caroline Forbes, right? We've been expecting you." the secretary said handing over my schedule, combination, a list of after school activities, and a few forms my mother needed to sign.

"Also we've paired you with our class president so she can show you around. Rebekah? Could you come here please and meet Caroline?" the secretary asked calling towards the blonde who was still talking to Elijah. The girl looked towards us, narrowed her eyes at what I was wearing and then stalked over flipping her hair as she walked.

"Hi! I'm Rebekah Mikaelson class president!" Rebekah said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Caroline." I said shaking it.

I noticed she gripped my hand pretty tightly and I knew that I was messing with an intense girl. If that was the correct word for her.

"Nice to meet you!" Rebekah said a smirk falling on her lips.

I shifted hesitantly and tightened my hold on my bag.

"Well have a good first day Caroline! Rebekah will show you to all of your classes and your locker. Rebekah is also the head of many committees so maybe she can tell you about them as well." The secretary said smiling.

I tried to smile back and Rebekah turned away to walk out of the office.

"So you're the president how is that?" I asked making a lame attempt to offer small talk.

Rebekah scoffed and flipped her hair, "fine. Do you have any questions before we start our little tour?"

"Is there a cheerleading team?" I asked putting most of the forms in my bag.

Rebekah smirked at me, "we do. I'm the captain and it's all full though, sorry."

"Oh, well, maybe next year." I mumbled knowing I probably wasn't going to like this girl. She seemed to dislike me already the reason I could only assume was because of our matching outfits.

I had math first so we wandered over there, Rebekah ironically enough had math with the same teacher as well. She didn't talk to me once and I couldn't help but wonder how she became class president by her unfriendliness. The morning seemed to drag on especially since Rebekah was determined not to talk to me or introduce me to anyone.

By lunchtime I was hoping to at least find Elena or Katherine since they were much friendlier than Rebekah. I found the twins and Bonnie outside sitting at a table and I left Rebekah immediately and went over to them. They were talking in hushed tones and stopped when I approached.

"Hey!" I said sitting down beside Elena. I was starting to be able to tell them apart. Elena wore bright cheery colors and had a smile and Katherine wore dark colors and had a smirk.

"Caroline!" All three said smiling in unison.

It was a bit creepy to see, but I shrugged it off and opened my lunch.

"How's your first day going?" Elena asked taking a bit of an apple.

"Fine, I guess. I'm being shown around by the class president, Rebekah. Super awkward, we're wearing the same thing." I mumbled picking at my sandwich.

Katherine laughed loudly, "typical you're probably on Rebekah's shit list now. She's like in every club too, such a bitch."

"Katherine and her fought over the same guy." Elena mumbled to me just as a blonde boy came to sit with us.

"I won of course." Katherine said smirking and leaning over to kiss the boy.

He smiled at Katherine and then looked at me.

"I'm Stefan." He said sticking his hand out.

I shook it over the table and smiled. He looked nice enough.

"Caroline. I'm new." I said.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Stefan said then turning to Katherine.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's important." Stefan said.

Katherine shrugged and stood up as they walked off.

"So I have a question…" I mumbled looking between Bonnie and Elena.

They looked at me in question and I thought a moment before opening my mouth. Something I didn't ever do, but this was delicate question.

"This morning, Elena you—" I began to say but was interrupted by another guy coming over to the table.

"Bonnie! Elena! And you are…" the boy asked staring at me.

When we locked eyes I got that familiar feeling I get when I meet someone I knew or was supposed to know, a kinship. I had only gotten the feeling twice before and that was last night with that man Klaus, but I was too weirded out by the conversation and how the people were acting to acknowledge the feeling and once in New York. I knew what the feeling was warning me that there was another one of my kind here.

The boy gave me a funny look and reached his hand across the table. "Tyler Lockwood." He said staring into my eyes.

I nodded and looked away, "Caroline."

"Nice meeting you, but I gotta grab Bonnie for a minute." Tyler said taking Bonnie's arm and shuffling her from the table.

That left Elena and I. Elena seemed pretty shifty and was picking at her meal.

"So…this morning you said Bonnie was a witch. What does that mean?" I blurted out.

Elena looked at me in alarm, "I said bitch. She can be a bit of a judgmental bitch." Elena stuttered.

"Um…ok?" I said confused because I knew what I had heard that morning and I knew Elena was lying to me. I could smell her fear. Something weird was going on here.

"I actually just remembered I have some homework to take care of." Elena stammered and gathered her half eaten lunch and left. I sat left at the table alone confused about these girls. I decided then that I didn't really wanna be here for the rest of the day so I left. Screw the second half of the school day I kind of just wanted to get drunk.

I found myself at the Mystic Grill nursing a gin and tonic about fifteen minutes later. I was sitting up at the bar with my back against the door playing a game on my phone. I felt a presence on my left side and looked up to see the man, Klaus sitting beside me.

"Shouldn't you be in school, love?" he asked smirking.

"It's Caroline and yes." I mumbled putting my phone away and taking a drink.

"I see, Caroline." He chuckled drinking his own drink.

"This town is strange." I said looking over at him.

He laughed louder this time. "That it is, love."

"Caroline." I corrected.

"Right, Caroline." He said there was a certain spark in his eyes and when I looked at them I had the same familiar feeling again. I knew what he was, just like I knew what that guy, Tyler was.

They were werewolves.

Like I was.

"You're special Caroline has anyone ever told you that." Klaus whispered.

I looked away and finished my drink. "On second thought I think I'll go back to school." I said ignoring what he said about being special.

He grabbed my arm before I could get it, "you know that's not where you want to be. I think you should come back to my mansion and we can have a little chat." He said staring into my eyes. For some reason I couldn't respond instead I followed him out of the Grill against my will.

(A/N: So? Reviews anyone?)


	3. Chapter 3: Klaus

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of the postive feedback! I'm still working on the story, so I'm not 100% sure where I'm going, but i should figure it out soon. I am done with school work so i can concentrate on the important things. So thank you everyone for the powerful and awesome reviews! I truly appreciate them! I've had a lot on my mind so reading what you guys have to say really brightens everything! I know you have a lot of questions so most of them are answered in here. Caroline's a new werewolf so she's still oblivious about her powers, such as smelling, but mostly everything is explained in here! I hope you guys enjoy! And let me know what you think! Now that school work is over I can update more!

**Chapter 3: Klaus**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as my legs walked with him.

I was trying to stop but I couldn't seem to be able to.

"I'm taking you to my mansion." Klaus said nonchalantly walking with me.

"I don't want to go. Please let me go back to school." I cried struggling to stop my limbs, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

He looked over at me with a hard expression in his eyes.

I cringed seeing the void of emotion on his face and looked away.

"I'm trying to help you, sweet Caroline. Can't you see? I want to help with your curse." He said touching my face gently.

"My curse?" I asked my eyes wide.

He smirked and put an arm around my waist. "Come, sweetheart I shall explain everything when we get to my house."

"But—" I began to say.

"Silence." Klaus snapped leading me in the direction of his supposed mansion.

I felt like an idiot I should never have left school. I silently prayed that if I got out of this alive I would go to school every day until I graduated. We walked for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only 20 minutes or so. We came upon a huge house with a wrap around driveway. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth upon seeing it.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked looking at me.

I glanced at him and shrugged, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was impressing me. For some reason I didn't want this man to know that he was getting to me at all. I wasn't going to be seduced by him, despite the fact that he was ridiculously good looking and I wanted to jump his bones.

Focus Caroline.

Impending death may be close.

He led me up the driveway and into the house. It was quiet inside and I assumed he liked it that way. He led me to the living room and poured himself a drink and then offered me one.

"What do you want with me?" I asked quietly standing near the door.

"How long have you been a werewolf, Caroline?" Klaus asked sipping his drink.

I blanched scared that someone had figured out my secret. "What? How do you… I'm not a werewolf." I stuttered.

He laughed without humor and gulped the remainder of his drink down. "Let's try again. How long have you been a werewolf?"

I looked away and shrugged, "are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Now why would I kill you when I have so much use for you, sweetheart?"

I resisted the urge to shudder because I had a feeling he would only enjoy that. "What you want from me?" I asked again.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked for the third time.

I stared at him and he stared at me. Our eyes were locked together and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. What was wrong with me? Was I having Stockholm syndrome? Was I attracted to my kidnapper? Wait was it kidnapping if I'd only been there for a few minutes? But I hadn't wanted to go…what was it that he had done to make me come here? I tried to focus on him again, but I had a feeling I shouldn't look into his eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question? Or am I going to have to compel you?" he asked his voice low.

"I don't know what that is." I said quietly.

He huffed frustrated, "just answer the question Caroline! I'm not going to hurt you…"

I felt that there was a 'yet' in there some place. I cringed and looked away determined not to be the first to give in.

"You're young I know that. From what I can smell you're maybe a few years old at the most. When did you kill your first person?" he asked inches away from my face.

"You can tell all of that just by smelling me?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "and you can too. Didn't you notice that the people you were around last night, smelled…not human?"

I shrugged, how did someone smell not human?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you'd only talk to me I could show you and explain to you so much! You're a werewolf! I am too! Let me show you how you can control it! I can even make you into a hybrid if you wish then you'd never have to change if you didn't want to."

My head popped up at that, "what's a hybrid?"

He chuckled, "answer my question and I'll answer yours. How long have you been a werewolf?"

"About a year." I said quietly.

"A hybrid is half vampire, half werewolf. I am the original hybrid." He said a note or pride evident in his voice.

"Alright and I can smell supernatural beings out?" I asked curiously going over to a couch and sitting down.

"You can, didn't you notice that the witch, Bonnie smelled like incense? Or that the doppleganger-vampire smelled sickly sweet? Don't you think I smell a—"

"You smell like the woods, cinnamon, and sweet like baking cookies." I answered automatically then blushed looking away.

"Right." He said smirking. "So you can smell it."

I nodded as things started to click together. "how do you know all of this?"

He laughed, "I'm over 1000 years old, love. I know close to everything."

"I sincerely doubt that." I said before I could stop myself.

He smirked, "so tell me about your first kill."

I looked away and stood up not wanting to talk about myself anymore.

"This has been fun, Klaus, but I really should be going." I said and began to walk towards the door, but suddenly I was face to face with him.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He said lowly.

I could sense the danger I was in, but at the same time I wasn't going to let this 1000 year old supernatural being scare me. I was Caroline Forbes, dammit and I was a werewolf. Where did this jackass get off ordering me around or demanding things from me, he might be the alpha male in Mystic Hell, but I was the Queen B of New York and no one messed with me.

I rolled my eyes haughtily and jetted a hip out placing a hand on said hip I flipped my hair and pushed past him having enough of his constant questioning.

"Where are you going?" he snapped grabbing my arm.

I yanked it away and continued walking, I didn't owe this man an explanation. If he had brought me here to screw I wouldn't have had a problem with it, but instead he'd brought me here to talk about all this supernatural mumbo-jumbo and I just wanted t a good time.

"Caroline!" Klaus snapped grabbing my arm again just as I was about to walk out of the door.

Finally I turned to him and answered him with a glare of my own.

"What? Klaus?" I snapped hands on my hips.

"Answer me! I will not tolerate this! I am the Alpha male and you will obey me." He growled.

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "Please. I don't owe you anything. I want to leave. So I am. I don't want anything to do with your hybrids or anything to do with you, so just leave me alone."

"The full moon is a in a few weeks, Caroline. What are you going to do?" he asked just as I opened the door.

I glanced behind myself at him, "I'll figure it out."

And then I left the Mansion and walked back to town and back to school. Once I got to school everyone was leaving. I saw Elena and Katherine standing near a car and I went over to them wondering if I could get a ride home or atleast hang out with them. They stopped talking to me, per usual when I came over to them.

Now that Klaus had explained the smells and some things about being a werewolf I noticed it a lot more. I noticed the way that Katherine smelled, inhuman and Elena smelled just slightly off. I could tell she was human, but there was something more there. Katherine on the other hand smelled full on dead. Then her boyfriend, Stefan came over to us and he smelled dead as well.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

Elena glanced at Stefan and Katherine who were wrapped tightly around each other.

"We…uh…have to talk about some stuff concerning some dangerous people." Elena said vaguely.

I rolled my eyes tired of being out of the loop. "Dangerous people? Like Klaus?"

"What do you know about Klaus?" Stefan asked staring at me.

"I know he's a creep and I don't like him." I said annoyed.

All three of them looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I skipped school after lunch and I found myself at his house, he's a real piece of work demanding things of me! Telling me about Hybrids—" I began to say but Katherine covered my mouth.

"Shhh! The school has ears. Listen come with us we're going to Stefans." Katherine said.

I raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged wondering what else I could do. We piled into the car and drove to another large house, this one also had a big driveway, but still it wasn't as impressive as Klaus's. I don't think I'd ever see anything that impressive again honestly.

"Whose this?" A tall black haired blue eyed hottie asked he was lounging in the living room as we walked through the door.

I noticed Elena cast him a shy glance and Katherine smirked at him as she kissed Stefan.

"She smells like werewolf." He added turning his nose up at me.

I scrunched my own nose at him and retracted my last thought.

"Because I am." I snapped crossing my arms.

"We weren't sure if you knew." Elena said quietly leading us into the living room and we sat on the couches.

"Yeah…you couldn't seem to smell me." Katherine added sitting beside Stefan.

"Yeah Klaus explained the whole smelling thing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Klaus? What are you doing with him?" the guy asked.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." Damon said smirking.

I scoffed and nodded, "right. I'm Caroline. I'm new to Mystic Falls." I said.

"So you don't know about Klaus then." Damon said nodding.

"What should I know about him?" I asked confused.

"He's bad. He's after Elena." Stefan said glancing at Elena who nodded meekly.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"We were born." Katherine said bitterly.

I cocked my head bewilderment written I'm sure on my face. "What do you mean?"

Stefan said and shifted in his seat. "Klaus and his siblings came here about a year ago looking for the doppleganger. Do you know what that is?"

I nodded.

"He came looking for the doppleganger and instead found two since they were twins." Stefan said looking back and forth between Katherine and Elena.

"Alright." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Klaus needed them to break his curse. He was put under a curse to not be able to change into his wolf form. He's what's called an Original Vampire with his four other siblings. Klaus though is also half wolf since his mother had an affair with a werewolf. To break the curse he needed the doppleganger's blood. So he came to Mystic Falls and found two, which was basically his wet dream. Katherine though was in the hospital because of unforeseen events and their mother, their real mother—"

"We found out we were adopted." Katherine interrupted.

"Our parents died a few years ago and we live with our aunt. But recently we found out our uncle is really our father and our mother is a crazy vampire that was trying to protect us from Klaus." Elena added.

"So she killed me." Katherine finished.

"She suffocated her with a pillow." Elena whispered.

"And she would have killed Elena too, if I hadn't walked in." Damon said.

"So that's how I'm a vampire and Elena's not." Katherine said clapping her hands together as if they'd just told me a happy story.

I let out a slow breath and nodded, "wow…that's depressing. I'm sorry."

Elena and Katherine shrugged simultaneously, "what can you do." They said in unison.

I nodded slowly still taking everything in.

"So I should stay away from Klaus?"

"Definitely he'll turn you into a hybrid and you'll be his wolfy slave." Damon said.

"Ok." I said feeling dazed from everything.

"So what else should I know?" I asked wondering what other surprises were in store.

"That's it really. We're just trying to stay alive from Klaus. So stay away from him or you'll end up like Tyler." Katherine said shrugging.

"Tyler…is a werewolf too?" I asked remembering him being taken away with Bonnie earlier.

"Yeah one of Klaus's first hybrids. We can't seem to get that through Bonnie's mind." Katherine said sighing heavily.

"Another reason why I don't like her." She added shooting a glare at Elena who shrugged.

"As if you don't have others." Elena added rolling her eyes.

"So who was your first kill?" Damon asked bluntly getting up to go get a drink.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You had to kill to become a werewolf. Who was it?" Damon repeated.

I shifted uncomfortably and changed the subject. "Ok, we'll this has been informative and I feel like my minds going to blow up, so I think I'm going to go home." I said standing up.

"Do you need a ride?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head, "I think I'll walk, clear my head."

They watched me walk out of the house and I began to walk home not really paying attention to where I was going. It was dusk out and I was singing quietly when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around and didn't notice anything, but the scent in the air had changed. Something was off, but what? Suddenly something hit me from behind and knocked me off my feet. I hit my head hard on the ground and saw spots float in front of my face. I felt another sharp pain again my head and the world went dark.

(An: I feel like i end chapters so much with this...anywho! I love reviews! So let me know what you think! or even if u have ideas!)


	4. Chapter 4: House Guest

**Author's Note:** Hello all! So I wasn't 100% sure where I was going when I started this, but now I do so you can expect regular updates from now on! Especially because a lot of people were upset that this was on pause. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read and enjoyed and also encouraged me to continue this! I now know the direction I want to take! Excitement! lol. So Thank you again to everyone reading and I love reviews so please do! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also if you like my writing and everything please check out my other klaroline story, The Parisian Brothel it's a little more adult then this and has better sex scenes, but the summary of the story is that Caroline is a french prostitute in a brothel and Klaus steals her away to live with him and its them together over the centuries. It's one of those epic love stories, so if you like that check it out! Anywho! Enjoy! and Review!

**Chapter 4: House Guest**

I awoke tied to a chair in the basement. I wasn't sure what basement or whose, but I was tied to a chair in a basement. To the say the least I was a bit peeved about the turn of events. I figured the person who kidnapped me was Klaus since I treated him so disrespectfully earlier in the day.

I tried to loosen the knots around my hands, but nothing was budging. I heard the door open at the top of the stairs and the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. I sighed knowing that I had to keep up appearances if I didn't want to get tortured by the Alpha male.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed upon seeing my kidnapper.

I was surprised to see that in fact it wasn't Klaus, but the tan boy I'd seen talking to Bonnie, Tyler.

My fellow werewolf.

"Caroline." Tyler said staring at me.

"Why? What did I do to you?" I cried trying to loosen the knots again.

Tyler was like me, a werewolf.

But hadn't the others mentioned that he was under Klaus's rule?

So maybe Klaus had sent him.

"I'm delivering you to Klaus." Tyler said his voice emotionless.

I shook my head violently and restrained against the ropes. "Please! No! I don't want to be a hybrid! Let me go!" I shouted.

"You don't have a choice! I'm delivering you to Klaus! You are a werewolf and must be made into what I am, what Klaus is! A Hybrid!" Tyler said in the same emotionless voice. I knew he was doing Klaus's bidding so I should be angry at Klaus, but I couldn't help being angry at this boy for being so manipulated by such an evil man.

"Please! Tyler! Let me go!" I yelled desperately.

"You don't have a choice! I didn't have a choice! So why should you? I lost my life because of that man! And now you will too!" Tyler shouted some emotion coming back into his voice.

I gasped when he hit me across the face and my world went black yet again.

I came to in another room.

This one I recognized as a room inside of Klaus's mansion. I heard yelling in the background and as the grogginess dissipated I could make out the angry voice of Klaus and the equally upset voice of Tyler.

"I delivered her for you and this is what I get?" Tyler snarled getting in Klaus's face.

"She was not to be harmed! She will come to me on her own accord when she doesn't want to transform anymore. I'm giving her a choice." Klaus said trying to remain calm as his hybrid went ballistic with the knowledge that she got a choice and he didn't.

"That's bull! I didn't have a choice! Why should that slut! You changed me against my will and now I'm indebted to you for eternity. What the hell!" Tyler said angrily.

Klaus pushed him back and he stumbled.

"Don't test me boy! I took away your free will because I didn't care. I'm letting her keep hers because she could be of more importantance then you. You are proving to be useless to me. I figured with your position in your little group and your relationship with the witch you'd have more power. But for once, I was wrong. Leave here and don't return until I call you." Klaus growled.

I was so shocked I forgot to close my eyes as Klaus looked in my direction.

He smirked when he saw I was awake and stalked towards me as Tyler rushed out of the mansion fuming from the new knowledge.

"You're awake I see." He said coming to stand in front of me.

I nodded at a loss for words.

I felt like everything I thought I knew was wrong. Was this man really a monster when he was giving me a choice? Were my newfound friends wrong about Klaus? I felt like I was seeing this man in a different light, a positive light. I was never one to presume things about people and when Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Katherine had told me about Klaus I had assumed and now I wasn't so sure I had thought correctly.

"I'm sorry about him." Klaus said moving around the back of the chair and untying me.

"He was trying to win my favor…he deeply failed." Klaus explained massaging my wrists as the rope came loss.

"Why are you letting me go?" I whispered still paralyzed by fear and confusion.

Klaus didn't respond as he continued to let me loose from the chair.

Finally I heard his voice again.

"Because I don't want you. You serve no purpose to me." Klaus said steadily as I stood up from the chair and turned around to face him.

I looked at his face for a few minutes and then when I realized I'd been staring I turned away. He really was a beautiful man. Everything about him was so sculpted and perfect. I couldn't imagine this man doing anything cruel, even though I had been told otherwise. The beauty of his face and his pink soft looking lips called to me and I realized I was drawn to this man, despite the warnings I was given.

Typical Caroline always distracted by pretty things and not thinking of the consequences.

"I serve no purpose?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I might be offended, Klaus." I said smirking at him.

He smiled back and I enjoyed seeing his dimples, something I'd never imagine on a mass murderer.

Or at least I was told he was one, but honestly I couldn't see it.

He seemed to perfect.

"If you want I can change your whole world, Caroline. I can give you everything you've ever wanted, but it comes with a price as most things do. I won't lie and say that initially I didn't want you. You would be of great use to me, but you strike me as a werewolf who does not take kindly to being forced to do things, so I'm letting you decide. Although if you take advantage of my offer I will turn you without hesitation." Klaus said seriously staring into my eyes.

I looked away not being able to take his gaze.

I wondered what he meant by 'take advantage' of. I was glad he wasn't forcing me to be a hybrid, but on the other hand I couldn't help, but wonder why.

Tyler had mentioned that he didn't have a choice, so why me?

Why had I escaped the same fate as the other hybrids?

"Alright." I said hesitantly.

"Alright?" Klaus asked chuckling.

"Yes, alright. I will be the one to decide my fate. No one else and that means you too, Klaus. If I want to be a hybrid I'll come find you, but…it's not your decision to make. For anyone." I said not knowing where my sudden outspokenness was coming from.

Well that wasn't true, I was always outspoken, but I wasn't trying to get my neck snapped by Klaus. Although I couldn't imagine him killing anyone or snapping my neck. Maybe everyone was wrong about him. He was after all showing me compassion about this choice. Stefan and Damon had made him sound like a mass murdering psychopath, but I didn't see that at all.

I saw a broken man who just wanted someone to understand him.

"Fine." Klaus snapped turning away from me and walking deeper into his house.

I followed him not knowing what else to do, besides he seemed to know the most about werewolves and I wanted some inside knowledge.

"That's it?" I asked astonished following him through the mansion and into a studio type room.

I admired the paintings on the wall briefly before turning back to him.

"That's all. There's nothing I want from you, love." He said picking up some paints and putting them on a pallet.

I watched him for a moment before responding.

"I mean, I could be a lot of help." I said feeling kind of annoyed that he wasn't at least willing to fight for my placement on his side and become another part of his hybrid army.

"I gave you a choice, love, I suggest you leave before I change my mind. I don't often let others be in control and when I do I am serious, so you're dismissed, sweetheart." Klaus said waving me away as he began to paint on a fresh piece of canvas.

I ignored his request and watched him began on the white canvas.

I suddenly looked around the room again and everything began to click.

"You painted these?" I asked astonished.

He didn't move his head from the easel. "I did. But I thought I told you to leave."

I shrugged and began to look at his various artworks. "I don't want to."

Klaus chuckled lowly, "I didn't ask what you wanted, sweetheart. I asked to leave my home. I granted you, your freedom so please allow me to have peace."

I sighed heavily staring at one masterwork that took up an entire wall. It was a picture of a battle and there were so many slaughtered men, pain, and heartbreak in the picture.

I felt him for him.

"Did you live through this?" I asked curiously again ignoring his request.

I heard him growl under his breath and I couldn't help, but enjoy the sound. I couldn't help but enjoy being around him. He seemed so complex and interesting I was dying to know more. Especially after my talk about how dangerous he was with Stefan and Damon and then having him save me from Tyler's wrath. It was a little unnerving not knowing exactly what he wanted.

He seemed to be the bad guy, but what he did today for me to escape Tyler was moral and last I checked bad guys were not moral.

"Are you deaf?" he snapped instead of answering my own question.

I laughed, "no just curious."

"Leave! Foolish girl!" he demanded rushing over to me faster than I thought possible.

I gasped at the sudden closeness of him his face mere inches from my own and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him hard on the lips; imagine my surprise when he kissed me back just as intensely. His hands gripping my shoulders and out lips dancing with each other. I had never been kissed better in my entire life and I wanted to feel more of him.

Maybe it was my werewolf primal instincts or maybe he was just that damn hot, but I wanted him as badly as I wanted air. So I pushed him up against the wall and tried to take control of the situation. But he was just as bad as I was and I found myself giving into him in ways I knew were wrong. He was, as I was told, the bad guy, so why did him touching me feel so good? And why did seeing him naked make me want to lick ever inch of him. We were so busy touching and exploring each other neither of us heard the voices of people downstairs.

(A/n: So what did you think? Reviews?)


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Bites

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and you guys encourage me to updating! So i thank you for it! This chapter is longer than the last so I hope you guys enjoy! I'm also changing the rating to M, I'm too dirty not to write a smutty fic, plus I think I'll make this darker as well. I hope you guys like! and please review! I enjoy them and enjoy hearing the feedback!

**WARNING: SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 5: Reality Bites**

Klaus stilled.

His head was down near my lady regions and he had just been using his mouth to make my toes curl and just as I was about to cum he stopped.

That was the only time I thought that man was mean.

I moaned and he clamped a hand on my mouth and made a silence motion. Then he moved away and started getting dressed, I followed him slowly feeling very uncomfortable and cheated. When I was fixing my hair the door open and I recognized the girl who narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah snapped glancing at Klaus who was seated at his easel again and painting.

I sighed and looked back at Rebekah.

"Leaving actually." I said flipping my hair and walking out of the room without another look at Klaus.

I was annoyed he had left me horny and wanting more. Who just stops in a moment of passion?

We could have done it quickly and now my own animalistic libido was lashing out. I needed to get taken care of and I wanted to be taken care of by Klaus. I heard Rebekah follow me as we were walking down the stairs.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Don't come back here." She said angrily.

"Relax I don't want to be here." I said irritated that she was assuming the situation.

"Stay away from my brother." She said just as a blonde boy walked into the room.

"Rebekah play nice." The boy said.

He was blonde and blue eyed and very hot. He was staring at me with raised eyebrows. I didn't recognize this boy at all, I'd remember someone so hot.

"I am nice." Rebekah said dropping my arm and glancing at the boy.

"What's your name?" the boy asked me curiously.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked paranoid.

"I'm Matt. I guess you know Rebekah. What are you doing in our home?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I was here to see Klaus. I'm going now." I said looking between the two and then turning to leave the house. Neither or them stopped me and I was glad for I did not want to deal with Rebekah anymore.

About a half hour later I was finally at home and in my own bed, thank God. It had been a very long day and I just wanted to be in bed and never get out. Sadly though I had to do the same thing tomorrow, which was nerve wrecking, maybe tomorrow I wouldn't skip.

As I dreamed that night I dreamt of Klaus. I dreamt of his hands and features. I dreamt of his touch and the way he kissed me. I couldn't seem to get him off my mind and I woke up all hot and bothered.

It was not ideal and I felt uncomfortable all day.

My second day at school wasn't as bad as the first. I spent the lunch with Katherine and Elena. Bonnie was apparently at home sick with the flu, but Katherine was mumbling about how she was lying.

"Whose Matt?" I asked peeling my orange.

Elena and Katherine exchanged looks both had mirroring wide eyes. "Why are you asking?" Katherine asked.

"It's just…I met him at Rebekah's last night." I said curiously.

"Matt…Matt used to be our friend, but then he got turned into a vampire accidentally by Damon." Elena said quietly looking away.

"Then what happened?" I asked wondering why they were acting so weird.

"It's a long story really but basically he and Rebekah shacked up and he basically doesn't leave her side. I'm surprised you didn't see them at school yesterday." Katherine said shrugging.

"Why don't you talk to him anymore?" I asked.

"Why would we talk to someone who betrayed us? He's sleeping with the enemy! That family is to blame for everything bad that has happened to us!" Elena exclaimed showing more emotion then I'd known her to have.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and a little guilt. I hadn't slept with Klaus exactly but I was damn close. What did that make me?

I didn't realize sleeping with the Originals was bad, well I guess I did. They did try and kill Katherine and Elena I guess although in all fairness I wasn't here for it and it seemed that they were leaving her alone now. They didn't seem that bad, except for Rebekah who was just awful. But Klaus let me go and let me make a choice and Elijah was cool (he was my English teacher). Plus on that first day I met them I had the impression that there was something going on with Elena and Elijah and Bonnie and Kol.

It was all strange.

Maybe Elena was projecting.

"Oh…I see." I said lamely not knowing what else to say.

Katherine shrugged at me and then her entire face brightened as Stefan came over to us.

"Hey stranger!" she exclaimed kissing him on the cheek.

I noticed Elena look away, but then as the two began to make out I understood why.

"Do you want to go to class early?" I asked Elena wanting to be away from the two vampires making out, especially since I was still upset about yesterday.

Elena nodded and we packed up our things and began to walk.

"I hate when they make out in front of me." Elena mumbled as we walked to her locker.

"Does she do that often?" I wondered.

Elena nodded, "she does. But then again I can't blame her. She wanted Stefan from the moment he came to Mystic Falls. She claims they are in love but…" Elena trailed off.

"Is it weird that she's going to live forever you aren't?" the question slipped out before I had a chance to catch it and Elena looked at me a little shocked.

"um…we don't really talk about it." She said sending me a look.

I blushed and looked away, "sorry, that just…came out." I said trying to apologize.

"it's ok, it's a situation we should discuss but…Katherine doesn't like it. She has Stefan for eternity but…she wants to change me I know she does." Elena said quietly.

"Does your aunt know?" I asked as we reached Elena's locker.

"No, actually Katherine's compelled her a lot." Elena said laughing a little.

"Compelling is when a vampire cane make you do whatever they want, right?" I asked still learning the terms.

Elena nodded.

"So tell me about Klaus and stuff. He seemed to want to recruit me for this whole hybrid thing." I said curiously wanting to know more about it.

Elena shook her head quickly, "Caroline, seriously, stay away from Klaus, he's dangerous. He doesn't give people choices he makes them. The only reason I'm alive is because he needs me. You should have seen what he did to Isabel after she changed Kat…killing her was too kind for him." She said bitterly.

"So…he's the bad guy?" I asked trying to clarify.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes! How many times do we have to say it! Klaus will kill you if he doesn't see a reason for you to live! He has no remorse."

Just then Elijah—er Mr. Mikaelson passed us.

He gave Elena a long look and then hurried down the hall. Elena had ducked her head and was thumbing through her locker. I looked back and forth between them curiously.

"So what's the deal with Elijah or Mr. Mikaelson?" I asked watching her.

Elena blushed, her head was still in the locker. "Nothing, he's my teacher. Besides Kat's trying to hook me up with Damon."

I chuckled, "how cute you guys can double date." I said sarcastically.

Elena gave me a look and closed her locker. "Besides Elijah is an Orignal he's off limits, not to mention my teacher."

I laughed, "if you like him, you like him, just because he's an Orignal or a teacher shouldn't hold you back. You can't control who you want, Elena. We aren't robotic." I said as we walked to my own locker a few lockers down.

Elena shrugged, "I guess, but still it would be wrong…not that I've thought about it or anything. Elijah's way too old for me, plus a vampire although I mean, Damon's old and a vampire too and Elijah—"

"So you like both of them?" I asked smiling at her.

Elena looked away and blushed, "maybe…it's embarrassing being in a vampire love triangle. Kat's lucky, Stefan was an easy choice." She said a tone of jealousy present.

I shrugged, "believe me love triangles are just messy. If you like Elijah go for him, if you like Damon I'm sure he's nice too."

Elena smiled tiredly, "you make it sound so easy."

"Because it is. When I lived in New York…well…all you have to know is that we overcomplicate the issue and generally it's an easy issue." I said smiling at her.

"I guess. Anyway let's get to class and then after maybe we can go to the grill I want a milkshake." Elena said as we stopped at my own locker.

I nodded and reached for my books as I felt my phone vibrate. It was my mom telling me she'd be home late. I sighed glad that I at least got to look forward to my time with Elena after school because after that wouldn't be so fun.

* * *

I was in bed later that night doing my homework when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my blue terry cloth robe and hurried downstairs to open the door surprised to find Klaus on the other end.

"Hi." I said cautiously.

"Hello sweetheart." He said smirking at me. Then he handed me a bunch of peach roses.

"What are these?" I asked bewildered by the gesture.

"A peace offering." He said still smirking at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes stepping back to let him in. "Come in." I added forgetting for a moment that he needed an invite.

He eyed me as he came into the house. "you know, love, you shouldn't invite strange men into your house they could be dangerous." He said looking at me.

"true, but I can handle myself." I said smelling the roses.

"I figured we could start where we left off." He said huskily coming towards me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer. The kiss started off light and turned intense and passionate. I jumped around his waist and wrapped my legs around his waist as my mouth explored his. He walked me back into my room and dumped me on the bed quickly ripping my robe from my shoulders.

He laid hot open kisses across my skin and I felt like everything was on fire. I just needed to feel him inside me. I ripped his own pants down and smirked at how hard he already was. I took him gently in my mouth and grinned when I heard him groan from above me. Suddenly he pushed me away and pried my legs open so he could push himself inside me. He started moaning my name and I grunted arching my back and spreading my legs to give him more room and to let him hit that tender spot inside me.

"Caroline." He moaned and then pumping into me.

"Caroline!" a more feminine voice said.

I squinted my eyebrows confused at the sudden voice change and then I felt shaking. I opened my eyes to see I had fallen asleep on my math homework and my mother was shaking me awake.

"Caroline." She said again looking at me concerned.

I groaned, "what?" I asked irritated that she had ripped me out of the best sex dream ever.

"You were grunting in your sleep you sounded like a dying animal." Mom said looking at me with worry.

I rolled my eyes and tried to wipe the drool from my face.

"Weird dream." I muttered.

"Well finish your homework and go to bed you have school in the morning." Mom said kissing me on the cheek and smoothing me hair down.

I nodded watching her leave and then groaned placing my head in my hands.

What the hell! Why couldn't I stop thinking about Klaus? Did I like him? Or was it just lust from last night? I groaned loudly afraid, but craving to go back to sleep all at the same time.

I seemed to be doomed.

(A/n: reviews anyone?!)


	6. Chapter 6: Full Moon

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying the story or not but im enjoying writing it, especially after last nights episode. Eh...I'm choosing to live in denial at the Haley/Klaus hook up fiasco that was completely and utterly abysmal. But that's just my opinion. I was a bit upset when I saw that and had to shut the TV off from the grotesque nature of that hook up. I guess I'll just have to get my klaroline intake from fanfiction since apparently it won't be happening on the show, which is depressing. Anyway! Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying and reviewing the story! This chapter is kind of dark and will be going a bit dark from here on out, but promise it will be light again and there won't be haley in it either, unless i kill her, which i might do...Anyway I totally love reivews! And it really helps me to hear your feedback! So please review and let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Full Moon**

A week and a handful of days passed since I began to live in Mystic Falls.

I was left in a school dreary haze. I woke up, went to school, hung out with the Mystic Falls gang and then went home, did my homework, and had crazy sex dreams about Klaus.

It was driving me insane and making me afraid to sleep.

I wanted to sleep with Klaus, that much I knew, but I didn't know how to go about doing it without arousing suspicion to the others. That seemed to be the current pickle I found myself in. Sleep with Klaus and lose newfound friends or have crazy animalistic sex dreams about Klaus and go crazy.

Both situations were not ideal.

Another more important—although less fun situation—was the full moon. It was tonight and I still had not found a proper place to transform so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I really had no other choice, but to go to the Original Hybrid himself and ask for advice.

Going to Klaus's sounded captivating and maybe we could have a repeat performance, but the only issue was I had to go to his house and possible face the she-devil, Rebekah.

Ever since Rebekah had found me in her house she had been out to get me anyway she could. There were cheer tryouts, despite the fact that she said they weren't looking for everyone and she criticized everything about my form, which I knew was perfect and I was agile. Instead she decides to choose some low-life sophomore who could barely do a flip, it was exceptionally annoying.

It was after school and Elena, Katherine, and I were at the Grill.

Jeremy was working so he had snuck us some free nachos and Bonnie was supposed to be here, but she was probably with Tyler who I had thankfully avoided since our last run in. Cough kidnapping cough. Elena was staring at the bar were Elijah sat grading papers and Katherine was rattling on about some big party going on tonight at some popular football players house.

"You're coming, right Caroline?" Katherine asked eating a chip.

"Full moon." I said sadly eating some of the nachos.

"That's too bad! It could have been fun." Katherine said pouting then looked at her sister.

"Earth to Elena! Come in Elena! You're drooling!" Katherine whined waving her hand in front of Elena who snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." She apologized blushing.

"If you like him so much why don't you go and talk to him!" I blurted out.

Katherine tossed me a glare. "Elena doesn't like anyone except, Damon, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Katherine…" Elena trailed off.

"Don't forget what that family did to us, Elena!" Katherine snapped. "And besides how fun would it be to double with you and Damon and me and Stefan? It would be awesome! Plus once you turn—" Katherine added but stopped talking once Bonnie came over.

A sneer appeared on Katherine's face directed at the witch.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I was with Tyler." Bonnie said sitting beside me.

I tried not to wince when I heard Tyler's name, but I think Katherine detected a shiver. I didn't tell anyone about what Tyler did to me not wanting to create ripples with my new group of friends.

"It's fine Elena was just drooling over Mr. Mikaelson." Katherine said haughtily.

Elena blushed again. "I was not!"

"Sure, whatever." Katherine said flipping her curls.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't think either of them are right for you, Elena. I mean I know Damon claims to be in love with you and everything, but remember him killing Jeremy? And all the other bad things he's done? I mean he turned Matt into a vampire!" Bonnie exclaimed.

I watched all of this sipping my diet coke and eating the nachos. Damon had killed Jeremy? Was Jeremy a vampire too? The dynamics in this friendship group was starting to get weird. Plus if Elena could lust after Elijah why couldn't I have sex with Klaus? It was almost the same thing, except I was acting on my inner animal desires and Elena wasn't as daring as I was.

"I disagree Bonnie! Elena and Damon would be perfect together, much more so than you and Tyler. I mean how random is that? What could Tyler possible see in you? Especially when I know you've been lusting after an Original yourself." Katherine said nastily.

Bonnie glared, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"I see the way Kol is around you, witch, I know he wants you as I know you want him too." Katherine snapped.

"Screw you Katherine!" Bonnie yelled.

"Guys! Stop!" Elena cried trying to break up the fight.

I continued to watch enthralled by their dynamic. Katherine and Bonnie glared at each other and then Bonnie gathered her things and left. Elena turned to scold her sister and I continued eating.

"Why did you have to say that? You know how sensitive she is about her relationship with Tyler!" Elena said frustrated.

"Whatever." Katherine said flipping her hair.

"Don't do that! Bonnie is my friend and I know—" Elena started to say but was cut off.

"Bonnie is not your friend! She's a trader and she hates vampires which makes me wonder what she's doing with Tyler!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You're just upset about—" Elena began to say but was again interrupted this time by Elijah coming over to us. I choked on my diet coke and Elena's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Elena, Katherine, Caroline." Elijah said quietly.

"Elijah!" Elena exclaimed blushing so red I was afraid she would combust. Katherine rolled her eyes watching the exchange.

"I was just wondering if you—" Elijah began to say but was rudely cut off by Katherine grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Grill. Elijah and I watched in astonishment as the twins left the restaurant and proceed to have a huge argument outside. Elijah then turned to me and cleared his throat.

"Well." He said straightening his tie.

"Class was fun today." I said lamely.

Elijah smiled at me and nodded. "I'm glad…I just actually wanted to talk to Elena, but I guess she seems busy." We could see them arguing through the window. Elena was stomping her foot and Katherine was pouting.

"Hey is your brother home by any chance?" I blurted out finishing my nachos.

Elijah shrugged, "I would assume so."

"Great." I said throwing a twenty on the table and rushing out of the Grill passed the twins fighting and towards the mansion.

Screw Rebekah I was going to see Klaus. I power walked there and found myself at the front door. I took several deep breaths and smoothed my hair and clothes out. I hadn't seen Klaus in person since our encounter so I was a little hesitant to see him now.

I knocked and was happy to see that Klaus opened the door and not Rebekah or Matt.

"Hi!" I chirped smiling widely.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

I blushed and looked away. The image of his head between my legs kept popping into my brain. "Just…well…um…I needed to talk to you." I stuttered as he moved aside and let me in.

"I see, what about?" he asked as we moved into the living room.

"Well, the full moon is tonight." I stated.

"Let me stop you right there, love." Klaus said holding up a hand.

I frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Klaus was supposed to help me unconditionally.

"What?" I snapped hands on my hips.

"As I recall correctly, you told me that you could handle the transformation. I offered you a way out, but if you don't want to take it that's fine, you don't have to be a hybrid, but I'm not going to encourage you locking yourself up when you are an animal meant to be free in the wild." He said staring at me.

I raised my eyebrow, "alright and that's all good and dandy, but I'm not killing anyone."

Klaus shrugged, "sometimes we have to deal with collateral damage in our lives."

I rolled my eyes, "that's bullshit. Listen I came to ask you for help, if you don't want to give it to me that's fine, but I'd appreciate it. I don't kill people it's not in my nature."

He chuckled darkly, "you're an animal that's your nature and sometimes killing comes with it to. I'm not helping you Caroline, not when you won't help me."

I huffed and sent him a glare, "whatever. I guess everyone was right about you. You are the big bad with no heart." I said angrily.

Klaus put a hand to his heart and looked mock hurt. "You're words wound me, love. Now get out. I won't have a repeat of last time."

I rolled my eyes, "don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I didn't and you aren't my type." Klaus said his eyes boring into my own.

I felt slightly taken aback and kind of hurt. Here I was dreaming of this God of a man and there he was flicking me off his radar without a moments thought.

I was a little upset at being so carelessly waved off.

"Oh." I said my wittiness slipping away. "Well fine. Whatever." I snapped and turned to walk out of the house and away from Klaus who I swore I never wanted to see again. Not in my dreams not anywhere. Maybe I'd ask Bonnie for some sleeping potion or something.

All I knew was that I never wanted to see Klaus again.

_The pain was excruciating as I changed into my wolf form. Every bone in my body broke and I howled feeling the ache. I wanted to cry and die all at the same time, but then my pain ceased and I knew I was giving into my animalistic behavior. I had locked myself in a cell like room I had found underground in the woods, but when I turned into a wolf all bets were off. I had no control of my being whatsoever and I tended to blackout, so I was unaware of what would happen once I broke free of my chains._

* * *

I awoke to sunshine on my face and naked. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped when I felt the cold metal chains on my torso and wrists. At first I thought I was still chained up and I hadn't hurt anyone and then I realized that I was outside, with the sun in the woods and I had in fact gotten out.

I tried to remember what had happened last night, but like every time I transformed it was a big black hole of lack of memory. I tried to get out of them but found that I was still weak from my transformation.

It was early dawn and I was chained in the forest to a tree, naked.

Perfect.

Typical Caroline scenario.

I looked around wildly hoping to find someone to let me free. I wondered who had caught me as a werewolf. I knew Tyler wouldn't do it again, but maybe he was more stupid than I gave him credit for? Or maybe it was another hybrid of Klaus's. Whatever the case may be I was now kidnapped again after only living here two weeks.

Just then footsteps approached and three men came out of the clearing. They were middle age and carrying weapons.

"So the little wolf is a girl how precious." The leader seethed staring down at my naked form.

I tried to curl up not wanting them to see me naked, but one of his cronies held my legs down and the other approached me. He shoved a type of plant in my face and I cried out in anguish.

The plant burned with pain.

"You like that wolfsbane, slut?" the man snarled spitting on my face.

I cried out and tried to fidget away. I didn't deserve this. This must have been a record getting kidnapped twice in a matter of two weeks. What the hell was wrong with this town?

"Eat it bitch!" the man shoved the wolfsbane in my mouth and I started to choke. Then one of the other men took out a knife and started to cut my arms and legs.

"We're going to keep you until you turn again tonight, then we'll have some fun with you and kill you." the leader said and then rubbed his hands across my body. I felt disgusting.

"Although I want to have a bit of fun with you first." He said fiddling with his belt.

My eyes grew wide and I screamed out for help. The man smacked me across the face though and the other two began to cut me deeper with their knives all the while rubbing wolfsbane in my cuts. I screamed loudly and they shoved more wolfsbane in my cuts. I was coughing and sputtering everything about my body was on fire.

I wanted to die.

Just when I thought it wasn't going to get worse the leader took off his belt and began to beat me with it and right as he was taking out his penis as the other two held my legs apart a figure appeared and ripped out his heart. I gasped when I saw the blood and the heart in Klaus's hand. Klaus growled and turned to the other two men. He ripped one of their heads off and then he crushed the other's skull. I watched in awe almost forgetting the pain that they had caused me. Klaus hurriedly ran over behind the tree and broke the chains.

"We must stop meeting like this." I heard Klaus say.

I wanted to laugh, but I was so weak, I felt sick and scared. Something warm embraced me and I leaned into it further. My vision was blurry and without warning I passed out on what I thought was Klaus's shoulder.

(A/N: poor caroline...so reviews? I really love them? and love to hear what you think!)


	7. Chapter 7: A Whisper to a Scream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if i did there would be a whole show dedicated to Klaroline and Haley wouldn't exist!**

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who is reading and revieiwing! I love to hear your feedback! And read the amazing reviews u guys leave! so thanks a bunch i really truly apprecaite it! Forewarning this is a dark chapter! And a few of you might be upset about that happens, but don't worry it'll all work out in the end! Let me know what you think! I love reviews so please leave one!

**Chapter 7: A Whisper To A Scream**

I awoke hours later in my bed in my room. Oddly enough Klaus was sitting in a chair sketching on a notepad beside me. I felt a little overwhelmed that this 1000 year old vampire was sitting amongst my most personal and prized possessions nonchalantly sketching on one of my notebooks.

It took me several minutes to process what was happening and finally to accept that I wasn't still asleep.

"What—" I began to ask confused.

My voice was scratchy and my throat was sore.

Klaus put the notebook down and looked at me his face void of emotions.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked curiously. His face gave away to how he was feeling being in my room as I slept soundly in my bed. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table trying to gauge the time and gasped when I saw I'd been asleep most of the day and it was already 5 o'clock.

Just two hours before the sun went down.

I sighed and took several deep breaths, "Ok, I guess, I mean for what happened. How did I get home?" I asked looking around my room.

I noted that there were some panties on the floor and I hoped he hadn't seen them. I also hoped that he hadn't noticed the various romance novels dotting my bookshelves or the half empty boxes I had yet to unpack.

"I carried you here then I sent for Dr. Fell to examine you. She gave you some of my blood." He said nonchalantly.

I immediately stiffened up, but Klaus waved his hand at me.

"Don't worry you won't become a hybrid. But night will be falling in a few hours. How is your basement by the way? Would it be sturdy enough to house you?" Klaus said staring at me intently.

"Uh…" I said not my most intellectual response so I looked away.

"I take that as a no. Well then I suppose we must move you to my house then."

I was about to protest but he waved his hand again to silence me.

"I insist Caroline as does your mother. She was here earlier. I sent for her as well after what happened in the woods. She wanted to stay with you, but…sometimes other obligations come first." Klaus said getting out of the chair.

"Oh, is she working now?" I asked a slight bitter tone I was sure could be heard in my voice.

"She is. We are looking into those men. We think they may have been werewolf hunters." Klaus said quietly.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Do you remember anything?" Klaus asked as he began to pace the length of my room.

I sighed and tried to think.

"Not really. I don't generally remember anything when I shift. I guess I broke out of the chains I was in and the next thing I know I was chained to a tree naked and those men came out of the woods. They…they were going to hurt me…and…I couldn't do anything…then you came along." I stuttered feeling sick with the knowledge that they were going to kill me, but not before raping me of course.

"Do you know if there were more?" Klaus asked quietly still pacing.

"No, I don't." I said shifting the blankets off of me and standing up to stretch.

"Well I want you to stay here for a little while and then we can figure it out." Klaus said glancing at me.

I sighed feeling annoyed at being held captive, but I was also a little thrilled that I would be getting to spend more time with Klaus.

"Fine." I snapped and then went to the bathroom.

I could hear Klaus continue to pace outside my room and I felt the need to get away for a bit. I knew it would be unwise to leave, but if I only left for an hour then maybe I clear my head. But then I remembered what happened the last time I had went on a walk and remembered not too fondly Tyler capturing me. I figured the best thing I could do was take a shower and then change my clothes and go to Klaus's for my transformation.

I took a quick show and examined the scratched on me, I noticed most of them were gone wither it was from the vampire blood or my healing abilities I wasn't sure. When I exited the bathroom I saw a hastily written note from Klaus explaining he had gone to his home to ready the basement for my arrival and he would be back in a couple minutes. I didn't think much of it as I packed an overnight back and got ready to go to Klaus's to be locked in the basement so I wouldn't hurt anyone.

I wondered vaguely why he was doing all this and if he had an ulterior motive, when I heard movement coming from inside the house. I prayed that it was Klaus since I had already been kidnapped so often this week I wasn't sure if I could handle another attack. I grabbed some hair spray and crept downstairs to investigate the sounds.

I gasped when I saw the same men from before, the ones who had attacked me alive and in my kitchen. I was so shocked to see them alive that I was too slow at spraying the first one to attack me.

I started to scream wither it was in confusion or fear I was unsure. I had watched Klaus kill them how were the three men still in my house? How were these men alive?

The leader grabbed me and I sprayed the hair spray in his face and he yelled in anger and pain letting me go and try to get away. But his lackies were quick and I only got a chance to spray one of them in the face before the last one grabbed my arm and yanked it out of it's socket.

"Stop!" I cried trying to kick him off me.

But the man was moving and he punched me in the face I saw stars swirl in front of my eyes and I fought to stay awake.

The leader came towards me and kicked me in the stomach.

"You stupid wolf! That's for thinking you can kill us! You can't kill us! We are hunters. And this is for what your little boyfriend did to us." The leader said kicking me again and again in the stomach.

I knew by this time one of my ribs had to be broken and I was coughing up blood. One of the men grabbed my hair yanking my head back and the lead man approached me a knife in hand.

"You will be dead in mere minutes, we don't have to wait until tonight." He said then stabbed me viciously in the gut.

I felt the blood on my hands and I cried out in pain as the men continued to stab me with their knives. I vaguely heard my name and then the world went black yet again.

* * *

I awoke this time in a different bed, a bigger more comfortable bed. Once again Klaus was sitting beside me, but he wasn't drawing this time, he had his head in his hands and he was whispering.

"What's wrong?" I slurred anxiously.

I wanted to make him feel better.

He seemed to be upset.

"Caroline?" he asked his head shooting up.

"Klaus." I said softly our eyes meeting.

"What happened?" I asked after a long moment.

Klaus sighed and shifted beside me.

"I'm sorry I left you, love, I was only gone for a half hour…I…I'm so sorry." He said.

His eyes were wide with worry and I knew something was the matter. He had so many conflicting emotions on his face I was growing concerned.

I wanted to make him feel better.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Caroline, please, don't be upset…those men killed you…and my blood was in your system…You are a hybrid now." Klaus whispered.

I felt my entire body freeze as I tried to understand what he was saying.

I was a hybrid?

How did I become a hybrid?

"But…But don't I need to drink blood to complete the transformation? Don't I have to drink Elena's blood?" I stuttered feeling so numb.

"You did." Klaus said in that same quiet voice.

"But…but I can't be a hybrid! I just can't I'll be sired to you, just like Tyler, I never wanted this! Please! Make it go away! I don't want this!" I cried.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face and Klaus moved towards me cupping my face with his hands.

"Please!" I begged. "Take it back." I cried sobbing as more tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I did what I thought was best." Klaus said.

"And how do you know what's best? Who died and made you king? This isn't best! This isn't what I need! I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be…to be human." I said desperately removing my face from his hands.

"And those men! I watched you kill those men! Why were they in my house! What are those men!?" I screamed getting more worked up.

I kicked the blankets away and curled into a fetal position.

Klaus tried to approach me but I scooted away from him not wanting to be near him, but at the same time only wanting to be with him.

Was this what it was like to be sired to someone?

Would he control me forever?

"Caroline, please, I did this for you. If you hadn't drank Elena's blood than you'd have died. I didn't want you to die." Klaus said gently.

"That isn't a decision you get to make. It's my life and my decision; besides why would you care if I died. I mean nothing to you." I spat my arms wrapped around my legs.

Klaus recoiled when he heard that and he ran a hand through his hair making a frustrated sound.

"I care, I do and I made the proper decision for you." he said frustrated.

"But that isn't a decision you get to make. It's not up to you. It's my life if I want to die then I'll die." I said bitterly.

"But I don't want you to die! Don't you see that! You have so much potential Caroline! So much light!" Klaus snapped.

He stood up and began to pass the room in anger and I watched him tears still streaming down my face.

"Why don't you see I'm trying to help you! You don't have to go through the transformation anymore! You're stronger! Faster! Everything is better for you! And yes you have to drink blood and you're sired to me, but it's worth it! For a life of eternity and power! It's all worth it! Why don't you see?" Klaus ranted.

"But I don't want this. I told you I want to be normal." I said desperately.

"You'll never be normal, Caroline you are a werewolf! You're special! None of this small town life is good enough for you! You deserve so much more! And yes, it wasn't right of me to force-feed you Elena's blood, but the transition is done and now you are a hybrid so deal with it." Klaus snarled turning towards the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I jumped as the door closed and I sighed taking in all of the changes that two days had brought me.

Klaus had saved me, yes, but now I was indebted to him forever.

I was just as bad off as Tyler.

I would have to do his bidding and I would be considered the bad guy. The tears sprang to my eyes again and I cried silently all the while wishing that I was just normal human Caroline Forbes who didn't have to deal with Hybrids or vampires or werewolves.

(A/n: what do you think? Review please!)


	8. Chapter 8: Nighclubs and Blood

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all you awesome readers! And everyone who is reviewing! I super appreciate the feedback and the interest in the story! I'm so happy people are reading and reviewing it truly brings a smile to my face! And I really appreciate it! So please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and please review! As for last chapter I know it was pretty angsty, but no worries it'll get way more positive again! It will be dark still for a few more chapters just a forewarning and I didn't mean to make the murder scene so bloody and intense so I hope I didn't offend anyone. Remember there's always a light in the darkness! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter!:

**Justine, Marie121, Abbelikes, Aaaammmber, VAlover21, Sunfiresarah, Lilyzinha, & Grace5231973! **

_I totally appreciate and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

**Chapter 8 Nightclubs and Blood**

I stayed in my room at Klaus's for two days before he burst in and made me drink blood. He handed me a bag of blood, O positive and sat as I drank it. I didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me, but I knew that something had changed.

"So are you just going to hole me up in here for the rest of eternity?" I demanded when I finished the blood bag.

"Would you like me to?" he asked with a smirk.

I huffed in response and rolled my eyes throwing the bag on the bedside table.

"I'm still hungry." I snapped and he flashed out of the room and returned with another bag in his hand.

"Here." He tossed me the bag this was B positive and tasted better.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

I punctured a hole in it and began to drink from that one as well.

"I'm going to teach you to embrace your nature." Klaus said watching me.

"You mean you're going to teach me to be a monster." I said pausing in my drinking.

Klaus smirked, "no, I'm going to teach you to get rid of your humanity and embrace your hybrid nature. You will be so powerful, Caroline you have no idea."

I rolled my eyes and threw the empty bag on the table with the other one.

"I'm not interested. I want to go home now." I said standing from the bed. I had been in the same clothes for days and I knew I smelled terrible I desperately needed a shower and a set of new clothes.

Klaus looked away, "about that…your mother and I think it's best if you stayed here. She's investigating those men and—"

"Investigating those men? Please as if they could do any worse to me. I'm already dead and a hybrid. I will kill them for what they did to me." I said vengefully.

"And I can help you, but for now we need to concentrate on your transition." He said and I scoffed and turned away.

"So when can I go home?" I asked irritated.

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid. She wants you to stay here." Klaus said again vaguely. I had the idea he was leaving some information out.

"What about my stuff? I need my clothes and…" and my mom I wanted to finished but I wanted to stay strong. I didn't want Klaus to know how frazzled and scared I really was. Not to mention confused as to why my mother didn't want me in the house.

"I sent one of my hybrids to collect your things, love. Everything will be fine and in a few short weeks you'll even get to go back to school." Klaus said trying to sooth me.

"Weeks?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes, love, weeks." He said quietly watching me so attentively.

I turned away and stared out the window sadly.

"Since you are a hybrid you can walk in the light, your not like a normal vampire, you're so much more." Klaus said still in the same voice and watching every move I made.

I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Is this what you planned all along? Was it a charade giving me my own option of becoming one of you hybrid pets?" I tactlessly snapped at him turning from the window.

He recoiled a look of surprise evident on his face. "Are you suggesting that I had those men kill you like that, so viciously? Do you really think that low of me, love?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. I do." I said without thinking about it.

His face hardened in anger and he walked towards the door.

"I can assure you I wouldn't do that, sweetheart. But you seem to have already made up your mind about me, so please continue thinking of me as a monster. But you're in my house so I expect respect. You will stay here, whether as a prisoner as you see it or a guest. The chose is yours. My hybrid will bring you your things later and I expect you to be dressed and ready to get to work tomorrow." He said about to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called.

He turned back to me the anger still on his face and looked at me expectantly.

"What do I need to be ready for?" I asked begrudgingly

"You're first lesson." He said vaguely and then closed and locked the door.

I sighed angrily and looked back towards the window.

I wasn't sure how long I sat like that.

When the hybrid came to drop off some suitcases and books I was still sitting there staring out the window, but was dark now. I unpacked the few things he had gotten for me and I took a long shower and changed into new clothes. I read one of the books as I heard the residents of the house begin to go to sleep.

I was restless and I wanted to get out of the house.

I had already tried to open the door, but it was locked and I knew I could open it, but it would alert Klaus so I tried the window. I was surprised to find it unlocked and that it was only a two story drop.

I jumped out the window and began to run far from the mansion.

I would come back, but I just wanted to breathe fresh air and run. I ran so far I was in another town. The town was a half hour away from Mystic Falls by car, but I had run so quick I'd gotten there in 15 minutes.

Most of the stores and restaurants were closed except a small nightclub that seemed to be very popular. I went to the long line outside the club and asked someone in line what was going on. They informed me that since it was Friday, a fact I had forgotten due to my imprisonment, it was ladies night. So I got into the nightclub with no trouble.

When I entered the club I realized I could hear every heartbeat and every sound. The blood pumping in the bodies of the people was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and listened to the delicious sounds and I could feel my fangs slipping out, but I took several deep breaths and tried to relax forcing my fangs to go away.

I felt triumphant knowing I wouldn't need Klaus's help to control myself. I sauntered over to the bar compelled the bartender to not ask for my ID and order a strong drink so I could force myself to relax. I enjoyed the sounds of the music pumping through the stereo and after a few more drinks I decided to go dance.

The closeness of the humans was driving me a bit crazy with the scent of their blood just inches from me, but I continued dancing on enjoying the music. A couple of guys came to dance with me and I let them grind into me without any complaints. I realized this was the perfect solution I needed to relax after being held captive and being killed by crazy men. I sighed in bliss as two men came to sandwich me in the dancing masses.

All of a sudden I smelled a delicious smell and I closed my eyes trying to restrain my blood lust that was creeping to the top of my senses. The amazing smell got stronger and I opened my eyes to see that the bartender had dropped a glass and cut himself picking up the pieces.

I tried to take several deep breaths but the more air I took in the more I felt the hunger claw at my throat. The two guys dancing around me had gotten closer and were wrapping their arms around my body each trying to claim me as their own, but as I tried to calm down I realized I wanted to drain every last person in the place.

I broke away from the two men and hurried to the bathroom to try and relax and get away from the smell. The girls bathroom was worse though packed to the brim with girls and I flashed out of the club not being able to take the blood lust.

As I leaned on the brick wall taking several deep breaths a man came up to me. He was attractive and smoking a cigarette. He was talking to me but all I could see was his jugular pumping blood and before I knew what I was doing I had lured him into the alleyway behind the club and began to drink from him.

Slowly I felt his heartbeat slow down and then he was dead in my arms. I threw him in the dumpster not sure what else to do with his dead body and I went back into the club thinking I was sated.

But I was far from it, I was so hungry, I wanted more. I went back to the two men I had been dancing with and took them outside and drained them in the alleyway as well. I couldn't help it, I wanted more and more and more. Breathing heavily after draining my fourth victim I realized that it was nearing 5 in the morning. I had to get back, but I wanted one more.

I took a girl this time and had just bitten into her neck when I felt someone rip me away and I was face to face with a fuming Klaus.

"Caroline." He snarled then looked at the girl who was so frightened she was white.

"Go. Run. And forget." He compelled and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me from the alleyway as the girl ran away from us.

I tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong and he flung me into a car.

"What did you do?" he asked as he came around to the other side.

He stared at me his eyes dark with a hunger.

A few minutes went by and I realized that my hybrid face was still on.

I turned away embarrassed he was seeing me like this.

"How'd you find me?" I asked looking at my legs.

"I'm your sire how else." He snapped starting the car and beginning to drive back to the mansion.

"What did you do Caroline?" he asked angrily.

"I was hungry." I said quietly.

"Did you kill anyone?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered feeling ashamed.

Suddenly what I had just done weighed down on me heavily and I felt tears form in my eyes. I had just killed people. I was turning into a monster. What had I done? I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked softly.

But my throat was so clogged with emotions I didn't trust myself to respond.

"Caroline?" Klaus said again touching my shoulder softly.

But I shifted away and curled into a ball.

"Sweetheart." He tried again.

"I'm a monster." I rasped out whipping the tears from my face.

"You're not. You just…you just were rash tonight you made a mistake. Don't beat yourself up about it, love." He said touching me gently again.

I turned away from and felt the tears coming still.

"It'll be alright, love. You'll be fine." he said again in that gentle voice.

"I don't want to be like this." I whispered.

"I know, love." Klaus said gently.

We were quiet for awhile as he drove down the highway.

"Will you let me help you?" he asked finally.

"I don't want to kill anyone." I said looking out the window.

The tears had finally stopped.

"I'll let you help me as long as I don't have to kill anyone. I don't want to be a monster." I repeated.

"Alright." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"That's my only condition." I added glancing at him.

"But you're a vampire it's in your nature." he said sighing heavily.

"Seriously Klaus, just because I need to drink blood, that doesn't mean I'm going to be a monster. That just means that I have to work harder to control myself." I said.

"As you wish, love. I'll help you however I can." He said turning off the highway and onto our exit.

I nodded wanting to believe him, but how could I when he killed people without blinking an eye? Would he make me a monster since I was sired to him? Or would he let me be my own person?

I sighed heavily watching the world pass us by. I was so conflicted, my emotions were heightened, and every fiber or my being was fighting with each other. Half of me trusted Klaus and the other half knew he was a monster.

He had made me this way, how could I trust him?

But the other part trusted him blindly knowing he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

So what part did I go with?

Did I trust him?

Or not?

(A/n: So what did you guys think?! Reviews?!)


	9. Chapter 9: Lesson One

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter! I've had a bit of writers block which explains the supremely late chapter I am uploading now. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it means so much! And I apprecaite all of them! Let me know what you think of this chapter! please review!

**Chapter 9: Lesson One**

I woke up the next morning feeling strong and healthy physically, but mentally was a whole other story. I was so conflicted, emotions running on high through my body. I lay in bed quietly staring at the ceiling and replaying the events of the night before. There was a loud knock on the door and it opened to reveal an annoyed looking Rebekah.

"Nik wants you downstairs." Rebekah said bitterly.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then threw a blood bag at me. I caught it easily and eyed her as she walked into the room and surveyed the half full closet of my clothes and the books I had brought from home.

I wanted to go back to my house and get my computer or something else entertaining since I was being kept in this mansion, but I knew Klaus wouldn't let me out of his sight after last night. Also I hadn't talked to my mom since I arrived here and I couldn't help but wonder about that.

"I liked that one." Rebekah said vaguely nodding to _Pride and Prejudice_ that was on the top of the stack. I shrugged my shoulders, although inwardly I liked it a lot too. I just didn't want to admit it to Rebekah who had been nothing but mean to me since I'd arrived in this Godforsaken town.

"I wouldn't keep Nik waiting long he has a nasty temper." Rebekah said and then turned and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at her back and opened the blood bag to eat while I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top to change into. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and curled my hair and added makeup. Then bounced downstairs trying to stay in a positive mood despite my current predicament.

Nik was in the living room watching the news when I came in. There was a young woman sitting beside him and I immediately tensed up and a deep feeling of jealously rolled around in my stomach upon seeing them sitting on the couch together. He was stretched out along the couch and she was sitting so close to him, her eyes glued to the television. I wanted to fly across the room and rip them apart. I blinked surprised at the intense feelings of jealously. I had been jealous before in my life, but never like that. Never had I wanted to kill someone for touching someone that belonged to me.

But Klaus didn't belong to me.

Maybe this was part of the sire bond?

Or maybe I was going crazy.

I cleared my throat to announce my arrival and Klaus turned to look at me, the girl stayed glued to the TV though. I huffed and rolled my eyes annoyed at Klaus's new pet's rudeness.

"Hello." I said trying to be pleasant despite my internal struggle.

Klaus smirked at me and stood up from the couch. "How did you sleep?" Klaus asked walking towards me.

I shrugged, "fine, you wanted me down here?" I asked raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

I watched as his eyes drifted south towards my cleavage and I hastily shifted my top to cover up.

"Your first lesson is today or did you forget after last night's excitement?" he asked smirking.

"I remembered although you have company I don't want to interrupt." A tone of bitterness had laced itself into my wannabe nonchalant voice.

"_She_ is your lesson." Klaus said his smirk widening at my tone.

"What?" I asked confused.

Instead of answering he walked over towards the girl who had yet to move and cut her wrist with a dagger he had in his pocket. I had to make a mental note that the big bad hybrid carried around daggers in his pockets.

I stiffened immediately as the sweet smell of blood began to consume my senses.

"What are you doing?" I snarled my hybrid features emerging because of the smell.

"Teaching you control." Klaus said watching me.

I growled and tried to stop breathing to block out the smell.

"Caroline." Klaus said. He was suddenly right next to me and whispering in my ear.

The girl still sat there staring at the TV not a care in the world.

"Caroline." Klaus said again.

"Breathe." He added.

I shook my head my mouth closed tight and no air getting in through my nose.

"Count to ten slowly and breathe." He repeated.

I began to slowly count. One sugarplum fairy. Two sugarplum fairy. Three sugarplum fairy… then slowly I took a breath in and let it out.

"When you're ready move closer." He whispered his breath tickling my neck.

I nodded, but didn't move an inch. I was so scared I'd kill another person. Even though I wanted to kill this girl moments before, I didn't really want to harm her. I knew what it was like and I wouldn't wish my predicament on anyone else. Ever. Even if she was flirting with my man. I winced outwardly at that thought since no one in hell or any other universe was Klaus my man. This sire bond was making me crazy, that was really the only thing I could think of, it was the only thing that made sense to my emerging feelings.

I snapped out of my fucked up thoughts to be brought back to the moment. I needed to concentrate. I took a step forward in trepidation and then another slowly moving towards the statue on the couch. When I was a few feet away I brought her wrist to my mouth and began to drink the sweet nectar. It poured down my throat and I vaguely heard a moan whether it was myself or Klaus watching I was unsure. All too soon I heard Klaus again whispering in my ear.

"That's enough, love. You'll kill her if you take anymore." He whispered.

I stopped immediately and then dropped her wrist.

"You need to give her some of your blood so she can heal." He said watching me. I looked at him with surprise. His eyes were so bright he looked so alive watching me. I glanced over at the girl and then sliced my wrist and tilted some blood into her mouth. She sat there staring at the TV the entire time.

"Is she under compulsion?" I asked curiously.

"She is." He admitted.

I moved my wrist away and watched as the wound healed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked a smirk on his face.

I shrugged and looked back down at the girl. She was pretty with light brown hair and blue eyes. She might have gone to Mystic Falls High School with me for all I knew.

"No it wasn't." I said quietly and then turned to him.

"Was that it for today?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled, "I thought we could spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. I was thinking, if you were ready we could go to the Grill and get some human food if you want."

"Like a date?" the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them.

He raised an eyebrow at me and a smirk formed on his face. "If you want it to be, then yes."

I looked away, "as much as I want to leave this house…I don't think we should go out on a date. You are holding me captive after all."

"I'm helping you not treating you as a prisoner. You are free to go, love, you choose to stay though." Klaus said annoyed at my assumptions.

"No I'm under that sire bond thingy. I have no choice." I argued.

Klaus laughed loudly and bitterly, "I haven't activated the sire bond, love, whatever you are feeling that's completely genuine. Now I'm asking if you want to go to the Grill to get out of the house. You did well, Caroline, let me treat you. As friends."

"You don't seem like a person to have many friends." I said eyeing him confused.

"And you don't seem like a person who can be stuck in the house for days on end. Now I think we should go out. Or I'll activate the sire bond to make you go out." He threatened eyeing me.

I rolled my eyes, "Threatening me to go out with you is not the way to go, Klaus."

"Then don't make me. Now go get a jacket it's cold and come back downstairs so we can go." He said smirking at me.

I huffed and went upstairs to grab a jacket.

Right before I reached me room I saw Matt lingering in the hallway.

"Hi." I said eyeing him warily.

"Hi." He said smiling at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked bewildered.

"It's Saturday." He said laughing at me.

"Oh." I said embarrassed. I had gotten so confused with staying at Klaus's I had no idea what day it was.

"How's…How's Elena and Katherine? I know you hang out with them." Matt asked me quietly.

"Why don't you ask them yourself." I said.

"They won't talk to me. They think I'm crazy for living with Rebekah, but I love her and you can't help who you love." He said quietly glancing away from me.

"They should still talk to you." I said feeling a little bad for the blonde vampire.

"They won't…I tried for awhile, but the whole Originals are evil anyone who associated with them are evil too thing has been drilled into their heads. The only one that isn't true for is Tyler and that's because Bonnie stands up for him. But from what I've seen Tyler is going a little crazy." Matt said.

"Yeah…he is." I said quietly thinking of when he kidnapped me.

"You know they'll do the same to you. I've known the twins since I was five. They've only known you a couple weeks, they'll totally ostracize you once they find out that you're a hybrid." Matt said looking at me with sympathy.

I shrugged trying to act nonchalant about it. "Yeah well…that's their issue. Plus I think Elena has a thing for Mr. Mik—I mean Elijah." I said thinking back to the last time I saw the twins and their argument.

"Maybe so." Matt said smiling at me.

"But it could also be Damon. She likes to go back and forth with them." He added.

I laughed not knowing whether or not he was serious.

"I better go Klaus is waiting." I said opening the door to my room and grabbing my jacket.

"Be careful with Klaus…he's temperamental." Matt warned from my doorway.

"Aren't we all." I mumbled slipping my jacket on and turning around to find Matt gone. I sighed and left my room then went back downstairs to Klaus who was lounging on the couch again with the girl.

"Are you ready?" he asked glancing at me.

I nodded. "What about the girl?"

He shrugged, "I'll have one of my hybrids deal with her."

"Don't kill her." I said quickly.

He laughed and came over to me. "Don't worry about her, she's a trivial human. Now let's go out and see how you well you do out in public."

"I thought this was a date." I blurted out as he ushered me out the door his hand on my back.

"No, love, you thought this was a date. This is merely part two of lesson one." He said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and followed him without another word. We drove in silence to the Grill and he led me to a table in the back out of sight from anyone. I could smell the blood in the humans and I wanted to rip everyone to ribbons. I was becoming hungry for blood again.

A waitress came over to take our drink orders and then I scanned the menu to see what I wanted to eat trying to rid myself of the deep seeded hunger.

"So…Caroline tell me about yourself." Klaus said staring at me from across the table.

I glanced up from my menu, "What do you want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." He said gazing at me intently.

I would have blushed under his intense gaze if I was still alive. I looked away across the bar and saw Elena and Katherine staring at me from a table. Neither one of them made to approach me. I sighed and looked back at Klaus.

"Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I said looking back into his blue depths.

"Are you?" Klaus asked smirking at me.

"I am." I said proudly.

"So that exchange that happened earlier, that wouldn't have anything to do with myself seducing you would it?" Klaus asked his smirk widening.

"What exchange?" I asked confused.

"The one where you came to my house, before all of this hybrid nonsense when we were arguing and we kissed, which lead to more fun activities but then we were so rudely interrupted by my sister. You remember, correct? It did only happen about a week ago." Klaus said his intense eyes matching my own.

I looked away thinking about our one and only sexual encounter, the encounter that I couldn't get out of my head. The way his lips met mine and the way he already knew my body so well. How he made me want to scream. He had been haunting my dreams. Klaus and his tempting lips. I realized then that all I wanted was for Klaus to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and touch his body to make him moan. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and feel him inside of me. I wanted to screw him senseless. Maybe then he would be out of my mind, but I knew deep down that wouldn't be the case. I also had to wonder if this was me or the sire bond talking. I had no idea, which was which. Did I want him or was it because I was tied to him. I was completely unaware of my emotions anymore and that scared me.

"If I recall correctly, I seduced you. Not the other way around. After all I'm too smart for that." I said smirking as the waitress came over.

Klaus chuckled, "if you say so." He was quiet as we ordered some food and drank some of our drinks.

"So tell me." He demanded.

"Tell you what?" I asked bewildered as I stirred my straw in my lemonade.

"About you." he said simply.

I huffed, "pass. I thought we came here for a lesson this feels too much like a date." I said.

"Fine. Can you hear the heartbeats, then? Can you hear Katherine's over in the corner? How her undead heart slowly pumps. That's how a vampire's sounds." He said the words rolling off his tongue in a luscious melodic way.

I did as I was told and I listened. I could hear everything when I concentrated. I could hear the blood pulsing in the veins. Suddenly Klaus grabbed my hand.

"Concentrate, but don't let it control you. You are strong, Caroline and you have so much potential. Don't let it control you." He repeated looking into my eyes. I nodded and continued to listen, it was easier with Klaus's hand on mine and slowly the pumping of the blood died away and my blood lust was a vague after thought. I was surprised to find that Klaus was a good teacher he was helping me learn control.

Soon the food came and we ate in silence. There was no more talk about seduction, or past tryst, or myself. The small amount we did talk about was trying to make me control my urges. I tried not to look at Katherine or Elena who were across the bar and I know that they watched us the whole time. Eventually we left and went back to the manor, each of us were lost in our own thoughts and as I went to bed that night I thought for the first time that things could get better, despite the situation. That maybe Klaus could help me. I hoped and wished and prayed that, that was true. I had faith and trust in Klaus and that scared me more that I ever thought it would.

(A/n: what did u think? reviews?)


	10. Chapter 10: Gossip and Fights

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers! I apologize profusely for the absolutely long wait! I am very sorry! I got stuck writing the story, quite honestly, and wasn't sure where to go, but after a lot of reviews from you guys wanting more and some inspiration I'm back. So I hope people are still reading and enjoying the fic cause there will be more to come. I want to thank you to all the awesome reviewers and readers who are interested in the story and have contacted me to tell me that you want more! Along with everyone who has reviewed! I deeply appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you again! And let me know what you think! Please review!

**Thank you to: jessnicole, Purpleme523, livingdeadblondegirl, layaboo, VD-HP-Glee, Entirely Torn, Lishous72, Jrrouzer, Guest, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, vampyr prinsessa, Grace5231973, Pavy, Brighteyescoldheart, Justine, VAlover21, red-as-a-rose12334, MyloveforKlaroline, & TashaLewis19!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 Gossip and Fights**

I was eating breakfast the next morning with Klaus when Kol came downstairs and sat with us. I hadn't seen Kol since I had started to stay at the mansion so I was a bit shocked when he sat down beside me.. I was drinking my orange juice and blood as Klaus read the morning paper when Kol suddenly began to talk to me.

"Good morning." Kol said smirking at me as he buttered his toast and helped himself to eggs.

I gave him a small smile and continued to eat, wary of the fact that Kol was talking to me. The only interaction I had, had with him was on the first night I was in Mystic Falls, which was almost a month and a half ago. I wondered vaguely where he'd been and what Bonnie and him had between each other.

"So how's life, dear brother?" Kol asked looking over at Klaus who was reading the New York Times.

"Fantastic, Kol. Where have you run off to these past few weeks?" Klaus asked without raising his head.

"Around. I've been taking care of important business." Kol said sending me a creepy grin.

"No doubt cavorting with whores and gamblers." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"For your information, dear brother, I've been attending to financial business…and playing with witches. Although none of the witches have anything on, that green eyed goddess." Kol said looking off into the distance with a soft smirk.

I raised my eyebrows knowing almost immediately whom he was referring to.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" I interrupted Kol's daydreaming of Bonnie.

Kol scowled and sent me a glare, "Klaus, your pet is ruining me luscious Bonnie daydreams, make her stop."

Klaus sent a bored glare over at his brother and then turned to look at me before disappearing behind his paper again.

"I'm not his pet, Kol. I'm a person." I said haughtily.

"I suppose if you were his pet you'd be bringing him more pleasure and he wouldn't have to obtain common whores to prance around with. If you were doing your job you'd be more useful than you are now." Kol said sending me a nasty smirk.

I frowned and looked over at Klaus who was still reading the paper and didn't say anything to his brother's accusations. I looked back over at Kol who was still watching me waiting for me to respond. I could feel the jealousy and anger rolling around my stomach at his words and I wanted desperately to punch him in the face, but instead I got up and brought my dishes to the sink and then slowly turned around to look at Kol the words slipping from my mouth with no filter.

"You know, Bonnie hates you right? She only sees you as a dirty vampire who sleeps with woman and uses them. She'll never be with you, she's in love with Tyler and even if they break up, she'll still never want you. She's powerful and light and beautiful and you're…beneath her Kol. Completely beneath. Try getting that through your thick skull." I said snidely and then going to leave the kitchen. But I was stopped by Kol pushing me into a wall. Klaus glanced up from his paper and raised his eyebrows as Kol held me by my shoulders. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but I refused to give in to the fear that was consuming me as I stared into Kol's eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, slut. I am—" Kol began to say but Klaus surprisingly interrupted him.

"Let her go Kol or I'll rip out your liver." Klaus said casually tossing the paper onto the table.

"But she—" Kol began to say but Klaus sped over to us and he took his wrist and snapped it back. I pulled my body away from the close confines of the brothers and went towards the door.

"Don't touch her." Klaus said his voice anything but dangerous, but the look in his eyes was frightening. I could see for the first time how someone would be scared of him. How he could be mistaken for a psychopath, but I immediately brushed that thought under the rug. I was hurt by Kol's words and I was also torn between swooning that Klaus was standing up for me and jealous that other girls got to be with him.

"Kol go back to the table and tell me what you've been up to. Caroline get ready for our lesson for today, dress in workout clothes." He said waving me off as Kol shuffled to the table and I went into the living room and towards the stairs. I ran into Rebekah and Matt kissing on the stairwell and I tried to hide my distaste at seeing them so happy.

I frowned wondering when I became the girl who hated people in relationships because they were so happy. I chalked it up to sexual frustration and having to live in the same house as Klaus as he fucked whores. I scowled deeply at that thought and threw my neatly folded clothes around trying to find something to wear.

I realized while I got ready for day two of our lessons that I needed to get laid, but sleeping with Klaus probably wasn't the best idea. He was afterall my sire, along with my teacher, on the road to being my friend, and also a crazed psychopath that could kill me. All of the above were obviously cons to sleeping with him, but I wanted him so badly. All I thought about was him. All I dreamt about was him. And after all of this pining all I got was a brush off and his need to be pleasured by whores. I was beyond fuming by the time I got downstairs and when I met Klaus in the hallway I was again torn by wanting to jump his bones and wanting to kill him.

I blamed it on the sire bond, despite the fact that it wasn't ignited, or at least that's what he said.

"We are going to learn how to fight today." Klaus said casually.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You need to learn self defense. I'm sure you know a little, but after the attacks you've suffered and if you are going to be around me you're going to have to learn how to defend yourself." Klaus said smirking at him.

I smiled for the first time that day already eager to blow off some steam. He took me into the woods behind the mansion and we spared for hours. Most of the time he would win, but I was starting to get the hang of it and once I even got him on his back. We took a break around three in the afternoon and we both had some blood and water to cool down. Finally I got up enough courage to ask him what Kol had been talking about.

"What was Kol talking about?" I asked as I sipped on my blood bag.

He looked over at me and smirked, "jealous, love?"

I scowled and scoffed before answering. "As if. I was just curious." I said rolling my eyes and making a big to do about not caring.

He chuckled and drank on his own blood bag. "My brother has a tendency to get under people's skin. Don't take what he says too seriously…like today. Especially what you said to him, he didn't appreciate it." Klaus said coolly.

"Well he shouldn't have said that. It was upsetting." I said annoyed.

The smirk on Klaus's face widened, "So you are jealous."

"I didn't say that." I said angrily.

"Kol likes to tease a lot, but he doesn't like to be teased. What you said about Bonnie…he deserves an apology. He's been pining after the witch since we had this Ball about six months ago. He invited her while Tyler was trying to break the sire bond and he's been charmed by her ever since. She on the other hand…says she hates him but…" Klaus shrugged.

"But she's with Tyler." I said thinking about Tyler and Bonnie together.

Klaus nodded, "for now. But she's a powerful witch. She'll want someone equally as powerful. I think she likes Kol, but won't admit it cause he's a vampire and she's not supposed to like them."

"But so is Tyler, what's the difference?" I asked confused.

Klaus smirked, "exactly my point."

I was quiet for a minute digesting the information. "So what about you then? Any special women in your life?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

Klaus laughed quietly and shook his head, "you're snooping, little wolf." He said standing up from his place on a log.

"Are you going to answer the question?" I asked standing up from my place on the dirt.

He was silent as he took a drink of water and threw the blood bag next to mine. I didn't expect him to respond to the question since he was taking so long to answer, so when he began to speak I was surprised.

"I was in love once…but now I view the whole ordeal as a weakness. Loving someone is the possible downfall to the powerful creature that I am. Love is a weakness and that's how I view the subject. So no, there is no special woman in my life. I leave that foolishness up to my brothers and occasionally I indulge in a whore or two, like my brother insinuated. But overall apart from the primal urges I have, I like to not get involved with women, they tend to be needy and carry baggage of sorts. How about you? Any men or women that have caught your fancy?" Klaus said looking over at me with a smirk.

I looked away and to the house in the distance and then shook my head slowly. "I had a boyfriend back in New York, but that's it. I do believe that love isn't a weakness, though. I think it gives you strength." I said boldly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "how so?"

"Well when you love someone you want to do anything you can for them. You fight for them and you care for them. You help them in their darkest times and you love them for all they have and more. You don't want to change them, but you want them to be the best they can be because you see the light within them. All of that gives you strength. You're strong because you want to help them, care for them, do anything for them. You're strong because you'd save them from everything even their own demons." I babbled thinking about the love that someday I wanted. Everything I said was what I wanted out of love, it was how I saw this powerful emotion and I wanted him to understand that.

He nodded as I talked taking in the meaningful words I spewed. "I see. I still think it's a weakness. Nothing is worth giving your life up because of someone else that you may love. How do you know that person won't leave you in the end or be unfaithful and hurt you? Why be used because of emotions when it's a weakness? Staying strong is being alone and powerful." He said.

I gapped at him amazed that he would say something like that. Obviously the guy had a lot of issues. Stupidly it made me want him even more.

"I still think love is a strength." I said.

"And I think it's a weakness. No one's worth giving your life up for. I can assure you of that in the 1000 years I've lived I've never met anyone I'd die for." He said nodding back over to our makeshift arena.

"No let's fight, love. I want you to give it your all." He said as we began to spar again.

We spent the rest of the day doing just that and as night fell we went into the house and got ready for dinner. We generally had dinner all together, it was Elijah's doing. It was all the Originals, Matt, and I. It was strange having dinner with all of them, but I was growing used to it. Sometimes we were joined by Klaus's other Hybrids but he would never introduce me. Tonight was the first night with Kol though since he had disappeared to wherever and as I sat at the table beside Klaus and Matt I could feel Kol glaring at me.

"So how was everyone's day today?" Elijah asked as he sat across from me and helped himself to some mashed potatoes. He looked at me and smiled slightly. "I brought your homework home for this week, it's in the living room." He said. Elijah had also began to bring my homework home for me so I wouldn't fall too behind.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. I began to help myself to the food on the table as Rebekah went on about cheer practice and the winter formal that was coming up. Kol continued to glare at me and Klaus and Elijah quietly sipped their wine.

Tonight it was just the Originals, Matt and I. No hybrids to speak of, for which I didn't mind. They always looked at me oddly or with pity. Neither emotion I was that fond of. Most of dinner we listened to Rebekah go one about the winter formal and cheerleading and I couldn't help but feel jealous of the other girl. I missed planning dances, being Queen B and being a cheerleader. I realized that I kind of wanted to go back to school. I frowned at that realization and drank more wine wanting to get the poisonous idea out of my head. Every now and again Matt would chime in about football and Rebekah would tell us that she hoped they'd be Winter formal Queen and King. Finally Kol snapped at both of them for wanting trivial things and headed off to his room in a mood.

"What's up with him?" Rebekah snapped angry that her happy mood had been demolished.

Klaus looked over at me with a half smile. "Caroline said some things he didn't like. He's been in a mood all day."

"Has he? He can be such a girl some times." Rebekah scoffed.

"What'd you say?" Matt asked.

I shrugged, "He likes Bonnie so…I sorta was too harsh in saying the truth." I said apologetically.

Rebekah snickered, "poor Kol. Lusting after a witch who has no care for him. The irony." She said drinking her wine.

"I think he has a chance with her." Matt said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise.

"Why would you say that? You know he can hear you! He'll probably go back to stalking her again and then it'll be all Originals vs. Mystic Falls teenage gang. I'm tired of that frankly and I—" Rebekah ranted but Matt cut her off.

"Bonnie and Tyler broke up. She found him with…well this other girl." Matt said as everyone's expressions dropped in astonishment.

"What do you mean? Who was the other girl?" I asked astonished. I knew Tyler was a creep, but I didn't realize to the extent.

"I guess last night she went over to his house and she found him with some brunette girl that goes to our school, Hayley or something. She's a transfer student from, like, Europe I think. She's not that attractive I don't know why he'd cheat on Bonnie with her. But they broke up this morning in the Quad. Huge fight. Tyler came to talk to me about it later." Matt said shrugging.

"How did I not hear about this?!" Rebekah yelled angrily.

Matt shrugged and went back to eating dinner.

"How did not any of my minions tell me? What the hell is wrong with cheerleaders?" Rebekah demanded.

"So who's the Hayley girl?" I asked interested and sad for Bonnie.

Matt shrugged, "just a transfer. She came in right after you did. Moved in with her cousins I guess. She's from America but has been living in Europe with her parents, but then they sent her back here. That's all I know though." Matt said.

"I'm still annoyed that my boyfriend heard about it first and I didn't." Rebekah said angrily crossing her arms and pouting.

"When did she move here?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"About two or three weeks ago, right around the time Caroline became a hybrid." Elijah said quietly looking at his brother. He knew this because of working at the school I assumed he had her in class.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look and then simultaneously got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah demanded.

"Business." Elijah said leaving the table and Klaus looked down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Caroline we'll meet in the morning 10 am. Sleep well." Klaus said smirking down at me and then following his older brother. I watched them go and then turned to Matt and Rebekah beside me.

"What a waste." She mumbled before I got up too and brought my dishes to the sink. I knew that a maid did the cleaning and dishes, but I still felt better doing it myself. I got my homework from the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom to do it and read a little before bed. I was growing more and more accustomed to living here, so I didn't feel uncomfortable anymore which was good. But I still wondered about certain things that happened inside the house and I was kept in the dark about.

The question on my mind was why hadn't my mother called and what was up with Klaus and Elijah? What was going on with Bonnie and Tyler? And lastly, this was a small town there weren't a lot of new people here, so another new girl moving to town right as I did was kind of weird. I wondered whom this Hayley girl was and if maybe she had anything to do with the werewolf hunters.

Eventually I feel asleep reading a romance novel and of course my dreams went to Klaus and the dirty things he could do to me. Of course the next morning I would wake up hot and bothered, but at least now in my dreams Klaus was just mine and could do whatever he wanted.

(A/n: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? I have three weeks before school starts so I will hopefully be updating this story and my other two soon. Also to answer your not asked question yet, **THERE WILL BE NO LOVE INTEREST BETWEEN HAYLEY AND KLAUS. AT ALL**. bc that storyline is bs. I will tell u one thing though. Klaus hates Hayley and that's all the spoilers i will tell u. Let me know what u think! Please review!)


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping Date

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter! U guys are amazing! Honestly if u guys didn't review and tell me how much u love the story I probably would've stopped writing it. It's the encouragement from you guys that make me want to continue! So I know some of u didn't want Hayley in the story buy i will assure u of two things, there will absolutely be no klaus and her interaction except for the violent kind, no love interest no flirting no nothing, the thought of writing that makes me sick to my tummy. And secondly this is a 110 percent klaroline story, and i know the romantic interactions between them have been small but it will be starting to pick up, i just had to lay some ground work before moving forward. So those are the two big things. I wont tell u anymore about hayley other than she's on the opposing team. Anyway thank you everyone again! U guys are awesome and i apprecaite all the reviews! let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to:Ellavm18, Guest, ferrylis, Grace5231973, klaroline-teenwolf, VAlover21, livingdeadblondegirl, PsychVamp, redrosebud, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Jessnicole, Fallen Witch Angel, Guest, Bright645, Purpleme523, MyloveforKlaroline,Guest, Justine and mrsmorgan2013!**

**Chapter 11 Shopping Date**

The subject of Hayley and the conversation at dinner hadn't been discussed again. I didn't bring up the strange behavior of Elijah and Klaus and neither did anyone else. I had the suspicion that they were doing research on their own about Hayley, but I didn't want to pry. Oh who was I kidding! I wanted to pry, I just didn't want the wrath of Klaus breathing down my neck.

We had finally come to a quiet understanding and had formed almost a friendship. At least that's how I saw it although I had secret sex dreams about him more than I'd admit to anyone. Ever. I mean, I couldn't help it the guy had the most beautiful eyes, a toned amazing body—that I got to see shirtless more times than I could count—a lovely sexy accent, and adorable dimples that made me swoon. Besides his looks I was also—sadly enough—falling for his charm. He was extremely charming, intellectual, funny, and worldly. He would tell me stories about his travels and the people he met. I found myself more than once totally in awe by everything about him and I spent more than one sleepless night trying to tell myself that it would never happen. He saw me as his pet hybrid and his little experiment, nothing else.

We trained first thing in the morning before breakfast, then ate together, followed by a lesson on either vampirism or being a werewolf. Then we had lunch and after I was allowed to do whatever, that time was mostly reserved for homework. I received all of my homework at home since I was on sick leave, mono they said. I think Elijah had something to do with getting me out of so much school, and no one came knocking at the door to find me so I figured they believed the very unbelievable story of me having mono for a month.

I had been living in the Mikaelson mansion for almost a month now and I had yet to see my mother, or really venture out—save for the first time—without Klaus. I was starting to grow restless, I wanted to go shopping or the movies or even an early dinner, but I had to have Klaus's permission to be allowed out, which made me feel like a child. The only way I even knew what was going on in the world was because Klaus had bought me a brand new spanking Macbook Air that I used constantly to keep me informed about the outside world. And to go shopping with.

During the day of the first night that was a full moon since I became a hybrid Klaus came knocking on my door with a little smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I asked as he knocked on the door.

I could tell that it was him by the way he walked, light on his feet and ready to spring into action. He had told me multiple times that I needed to be ready for anything and that I had to carry myself in that way as well.

"How are you?" he asked coming into my room.

I was sitting on my bed finishing an essay about the Industrial Revolution and how it changed the world. I was also thinking about watching the full moon that night since I didn't generally. I was excited to see it since I'd become a werewolf, it was my own private show I supposed, being able to watch the moon and able to remember it.

"I'm alright, just finishing this essay up." I said looking over at him. He was sitting in the armchair in my room looking everywhere but at me.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Well, as you know its Halloween in a few days." He said finally looking at me.

I smiled widely, "I know! And tonight is the first full moon, it's going to be so nice not having to change."

He chuckled lowly and nodded, "yes, it is. I figured since you were doing so well in your training and our lessons than maybe you'd like to go out for Halloween." He said his voice filled with uncertainty.

In the month or so I'd known Klaus I had never known him to be nervous or uncertain about anything. He seemed to know everything, so seeing him in front of me on the verge of nervousness made my stomach flutter with happiness. Plus he was just so damn cute when he was uncertain. Well actually he was cute all the time just—

"Sorry, what?" I asked shaking my head to clear it of my thoughts about how cute the man before me was. He had been speaking and I'd been drooling, smooth Caroline, real smooth.

"I just thought that since you've been cooped up in the house that maybe on Halloween we could go out. Maybe we could go to the costume party at the Grill or go to Richmond or something." Klaus said clearing his throat in what I thought—or possibly hoped—was nerves.

"Oh!" I said surprised and excited that he was going to take me out of the house and on a date, or at least that's what it sounded like, but he had done this once before so…

"Is it going to be like before? Like we're going out on a friend date, not like a real date right? I mean if you want to go out on a real date that's ok, but the last time you were all like, we're going out and I assumed it was a date, but then it turned out to be a friend date and that was ok and everything but I just don't want to be confused again, I mean, either a friend date or a real date is fine." I rambled twisting my fingers in anxiety.

He smirked at me as I babbled on and then I closed my mouth at the amused expression on his face. I chastised myself for continuously talking when I knew he was probably annoyed by my lack of filter.

"So would you like to go out with me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I smiled shyly and nodded, "I would, but I don't have a costume."

Klaus smirked, "neither does Rebekah maybe you two could go and get one. You still have four days." He said looking at me.

I nodded slowly, not in the slightest wanting to go out with Rebekah, but it was either go out with Rebekah or make up a costume. I didn't have nearly all of my wardrobe here so I figured I might as well go with Rebekah shopping since I had no other option.

"I guess." I said hesitantly.

"Great. I'll let Rebekah know and then you guys can go today or tomorrow." He said standing up and leaving the room before I could stop him.

I sighed heavily not looking forward to going out with Rebekah in the slightest. Despite the fact that we lived together, she still hated me. It didn't help that we had almost the same taste in everything nor that Matt and I had formed a tender friendship.

I went back to my paper to finish editing it, but I didn't get very far when I felt the need for a quick bite to eat. I still had a few hours until dinner so I went downstairs to go grab a bloodbag when I ran into Kol who was also in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said quietly as I walked in.

Kol glanced over at me and nodded going back to doing something on his phone.

I hadn't had any interaction with Kol since I had said those hurtful things to him. Klaus had advised me to apologize, but I had yet to do so. I figured since we were alone this was as good as time as any.

"Kol…I'm sorry about the other day and what I said." I said quietly.

He glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did Nik put you up to this?" he asked putting his phone down.

I frowned, "no I just want to say I'm sorry for saying those things. I honestly, don't know Bonnie as well as I'd like, but I know you and you are pretty cool so I don't know why she wouldn't want to be with you." I said smiling softly at him.

He stared back at me and then finally nodded and offered me a friendly smirk. "Apology accepted." He said.

"Good." I said going over the fridge to grab a bloodbag and then I stuck a straw in it as Kol watched me.

"She and Klaus's first Hybrid pet broke up…he cheated on her. I don't know why he would do something like that, but he did. We've been…talking, secretly of course. She doesn't want the twins to know that we're…talking." He said continuing to watch me drink.

I sighed nodding, "the outside world…what've I missed?"

Kol shrugged, "nothing really. Their breakup. This Hayley slut and some other meaningless human things. Bonnie asks about you sometimes though, they all think you're being held captive here. They even tried talking to your mum." Kol said after awhile.

I raised an eyebrow in interest, "really? I haven't spoken to my mother in ages."

Kol shrugged, "I don't know about that. But I do know your friends are concerned. I doubt they'll do anything about it though. They only care if the dopplegangers are in trouble and since you're new…" he trailed off and shrugged again.

"I see." I said quietly as he went to leave the kitchen.

I watched him for and then finished my bag before leaving as well wanting to finish editing before dinner. As I began to climb the stairs I was stopped by Rebekah who was looking at my in disinterest.

"You want to go Halloween shopping?" she snapped hands on her hips.

I nodded watching as she let out a big irritated breath, "be ready in thirty minutes we're going to Richmond." She said before pushing past me and into the kitchen. I smiled slightly excited to be leaving the house, even if it was with Rebekah.

"Remember Rebekah will be watching you so if you need anything or get out of control just tell her." He said smirking at me as Rebekah and I left exactly thirty minutes later.

I nodded and opened my mouth to respond before Rebekah grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the door whining about wanting to beat mid-afternoon traffic.

* * *

Overall the journey of shopping with Rebekah wasn't too bad. Nothing dire happened. A sales girl did cut her finger on a pin, but Rebekah helped me calm down and not eat the girl so I was thankful. She also helped me pick out a sexy Halloween costume out and I told her to go with the Sleeping Beauty outfit rather than the Cinderella costume. She had told me that her and Matt were going to a high school Halloween party as a Disney Princes and Prince. We almost said nothing snide to each other and got along for the most part, I was even beginning to think we could be friends.

I was excited for Halloween to come, it seemed it couldn't get here fast enough. I wasn't sure if I was more excited about going out with Klaus or just going out. I was thinking that it was the former, since whenever he was around I got butterflies in my stomach.

Being around him was amazing and everything about him was incredible, I just wish he felt the same way. I was also dying to tell someone how I felt, but since I had basically no friends and the ones I did have I had limited contact with I couldn't tell anyone how I truly felt. I had come to the conclusion after denying it for weeks, that I did like him. However stupid that was. But I kept my realization to myself, since I couldn't tell anyone.

The realization sucked, but there was nothing I could do except wait it out and maybe it would go away. I hoped, but somehow I knew that was probably not going to happen. So I chose a sexy Halloween costume in hopes that maybe something would happen. It was Halloween after all, maybe he'd realize that he had been harboring feelings for me or something, but I knew that was a fat chance. Klaus liked me as a protégé and teaching me supernatural things, he had no romantic interest in me and I had to realize that. However hard that was.

I spent that night watching the full moon for the first time in a long time and it brought me some ease, but I was still feeling tortured about my secret feelings for Klaus.

* * *

Halloween landed on a Saturday so I had most of the day to get ready. My mother even called to talk to me for a bit after my breakfast with Klaus. It was nice since we hadn't talked in so long and she promised once work let up she'd come see me. She also told me to stay out of trouble and I told her I would, sort of.

After my talk with my mom I began the new batch of homework Elijah had brought me. I spent most of the day working on homework and then reading a book on vampires and werewolves that Klaus had given me. He said some of the information was inaccurate but a majority of it wasn't so he told me to read it. I found most of it interesting, but I liked it better when he told me stuff. Especially because he talked in his sexy accent.

I sighed pathetically and glanced at the clock desperate to get ready. It was five already so I figured now was as good as time as any. I knew I had to be ready by eight. As I laid my costume on the bed there was a knock on my door. I went to get it and was surprised to see Rebekah holding her own costume.

"I want your opinion." She said pushing past me and into my room.

"Ok…" I said watching as she laid her dress beside mine.

"Shower and we'll get ready together." She demanded looking down at her costume besides mine.

"Ok…"I said again going to the bathroom to talk a quick shower and get ready.

Once I was out I blew dried my hair so I could put it in braids for my costume without getting it wet. Rebekah helped with the braiding and then I did her hair in an elaborate princess do, something I'd learned how to do when I was a debutante in New York City. A past life experience.

Then we did each other's make up, mine was light, her's was more Disney Princess. I put a tiara carefully on top of her head and then we went into my room to put our costumes on. Her's was a flowing sparkly pink gown with lots of puff with pink Loubotine heels.

Mine was a super short white dress with a red and white checkered apron. The skirt of the dress had taffeta under it so it went out a bit, but it stopped mid-thigh allowing everyone to see my long legs. I was wearing fishnet stockings and knee high black leather heeled boots. I clipped my red hood around my neck and looked in the mirror. I fixed my braids and then grabbed the little basket that came with the outfit.

"I have to say, I think my brother will be most pleased with your outfit." Rebekah said with a giggle.

I smiled over at her and joined in the giggles. "I hope so." I said smiled widely at my reflection.

She smirked over at me in the mirror, "you like him don't you?" she said quietly.

My eyes widened as they met hers in the mirror. "What? No! Of course—"

"Don't lie, Caroline. You like him. Admit it." She said her smirk widened.

I frowned and put my hands on my hips, "whatever."

"You do! I knew it." She said triumphantly clapping her hands.

I huffed and flipped my braids over my shoulder. "I don't! We're friends! He's an awesome…person." I said lamely.

"Yeah, ok. But I've seen how you look at him and now you chose this outfit to wear to go out with him…I know what you're up to, Caroline." Rebekah said pointing at me.

I scoffed, "whatever. Up until a few days ago you didn't even like me, how do you know who I like?"

Rebekah frowned, "I didn't not like you, I just…well alright I didn't like you." she said shrugging. "But I guess that not liking you on principle was too judgmental of me and I apologize. You are a very unique person and my brother would be lucky to be with you." she said sincerely.

I sighed sadly, "but he doesn't like me. Not like that. I spend so much time with him and all he sees of me is that I'm his pet hybrid who he's teaching. I'm just another hybrid to him." I said quietly.

Rebekah gave me a sympathetic smile, "I wouldn't be so sure. Just have fun tonight and see what happens. Now it's nearly eight, Matt and I should be going. We're going to the haunted house at school and then at a party at Tyler's. I'm sure you and Klaus could come before you go do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. Maybe come to the school and Tyler's then go do whatever, it should be fun. Besides I'm tired of hanging out with my cheerleading minions at least you're not just my friend because it'll make you popular." Rebekah said absent mindedly as she picked imaginary lint off her dress.

I smiled watching her and filed that knowledge in the back of my mind, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I said quietly as she turned to leave me room.

"Have fun with my brother, tonight, Caroline, you deserve it." She said glancing over her shoulder at me.

I smiled watching as she left and I took one last look in the mirror at my slutty Little Red-Riding hood costume and put the hood up before going to find Klaus, my own big bad wolf.

(A/n: next up is halloween and is their date a real or friend date?! So whatd u guys think? please review and let me know!)


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Date

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! These past few chapters have been very fun to write, I think this was my fav though and next chapter will be as well. You'll see why. Anyway thank you everyone for reading and reviewing im glad u guys are enjoying i meant to write this earlier, but i was busy getting ready for my last summer class test and i finally had some free time to write this up before i left to go out tonight. i wanted it to be longer, but where i stopped it is good. Also im so glad u liked the Team Barbie parts last chapter! i love writing them they would make such awesome friends! Also I liked that you guys liked Caroline's costume. I hope u like Klaus's! Also for smut, it will happen, promise! So let me know what you think! And please review!

**Thank you to: _ferrylis, livingdeadblondegirl, Guest, Purpleme523, meredith77, Grace5231973, jessnicole, Guest, Ellavm18, redbudrose,VAlover21, Bright645, & xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx!_**

******Guest Review**:_ I am super flattered! I'm so glad u read all my stories! I appreciate that so much! and i hope i dont disappoint!_

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Chapter 12 Halloween Date**

I descended the spiraling staircase self-consciously. I felt like I was in one of those girly chick flick movies I secretly love so much, but I didn't have my leading man at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

Or 90's pop music playing.

I sighed annoyed that I'd have to go searching for him as I reached the last step. Right as my foot connected with the floor Klaus came out of the kitchen dressed in a suit. He stopped abruptly as I stood at the bottom of the steps staring at him. I watched as his eyes widened as they traveled the length of my body and I offered him a small smile as his gaze came to face. He opened his mouth a few times and then let his eyes drift back down the length of my body. After he was done gawking for several long minutes he finally attempted to talk again.

"Y-You...are you sure you should be going in that? Is it school appropriate?" he asked his eyes still fixated on my costume. Or more specifically my boobs.

I bit my lip to hold back a smile and nodded, "yeah, totally. Rebekah said it would be fine."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? Rebekah said that outfit was school appropriate?"

"Yep." I said sauntering towards him and popping the popping the 'p' on 'yep.' I watched Klaus's Adam's apple bobbed as I came closer to him and I couldn't help but do a happy dance in my head for having one-upped him. Score one for Caroline. Zero for Klaus. He gulped and took several deep unnecessary breaths as I came to stand in front of him.

I gave him another smile and then turned and offered my arm. "Ready to go out, friend?" I asked my lips curling into a smirk.

He scowled at me and then took my arm. "That's my job." He huffed quietly.

I giggled and let him lead me towards the door. We stopped and he looked me up and down again.

"Are you sure you don't want a jacket? I know hybrids don't get cold, but…maybe to cover up? You are showing a lot of skin." He said warily.

I giggled again, "Well that's why I have my hood, silly! No let's go. We have a party to go to. Rebekah said they have a Haunted House Halloween party thing at the High School and I really wanna go." I said opening the door and dragging him outside.

"You want to go to a high school haunted house?" He scoffed as we walked towards one of his cars.

"Yes please! Just for a bit! Then we can go do whatever you had planned." I said anxiously.

Klaus full on scowled now, "fine, I guess I can talk to Elijah while you talk to your friends. He's chaperoning tonight." He said disdainfully.

"Yay!" I said chapping my hands with excitement.

We got into the car of the night and then began to drive to the high school. Klaus, I noticed was making a conscious effort not to look at me, probably because my skirt had ridden up so high on my thighs.

"So…Rebekah picked that out for you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I laughed, "Sorta. She helped me decided."

"So the shopping trip wasn't as horrible as you imagined?" he asked chuckling.

I shrugged trying not to let him know that the shopping trip was not in fact as bad as I imagined. Thankfully. "I suppose not." I grumbled as he laughed at my answer.

"Well you look—er really nice. Beautiful in fact." He said awkwardly.

I smiled at the compliment, "you don't look so bad yourself. Ravishing I'd say." I said teasingly.

He glanced over at me, but as he did we almost hit a mailbox. He cursed as I chuckled at his sudden lack of motor skills with me in this costume.

"You're stealing all my lines tonight, love." He quipped after the cussing subsided.

I laughed again and shrugged, "What are you supposed to be anyway?" I asked after looking up and down his suit for the millionth time.

Damn he wore a suit so fine, I was willing to bet it was custom made one as well since it fit his body so nicely. His hair was also slicked back and not it's usual unruly curls that I enjoyed—and imagined running my hands through multiple times—his chest was nicely defined by the suit and the pants hugged his muscular legs. His reaction to my outfit made me feel fuzzy inside, but the sight of him looking so hot in a suit made me want to combust.

Being beside him in a car was proving to be difficult as well since I was so filled with lust. I thought about how I really needed to get laid, if I was going to continue having a sorta-friendship with Klaus than I had to get rid of the deep yearning desire I had for him. I knew though, deep down that if I didn't sleep with Klaus than the desire wouldn't go away. No amount of sleeping with any other men would make this desire I had for Klaus subside, that was a sad thought.

"James Bond." He said smirking.

I laughed, "Daniel Craig I'm assuming, he is the only blonde one."

"Yes, I suppose although I'm more partial to Sean Connery." He said.

"He was the best." I said nodding.

He glanced over at me again, and he almost hit a child trick-or-treating with his parents this time. I laughed as he cursed again for nearly hitting the child.

"Something wrong with your Hybrid reflexes tonight it seems." I said mockingly.

He mumbled some more curses as the High school appeared in the distance. "It's the damn car I haven't driven this one in awhile." He said as I rolled my eyes knowing that was a fib.

"And you are little Red-Riding hood?" he asked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I am. Is it that obvious?" I asked smiling at him.

"The red cape gives it away." He said keeping his eyes on the road, but I saw a hint of a smile.

I smiled to myself giddy with excitement of what tonight would bring. We pulled into a parking spot and just as I was ready to get out of the car Klaus stopped me with his hand on my thigh. I looked up at him and saw his eyes bright with lust and I gulped nervously.

"We're only staying for 45 minutes, tops. I will meet you back here at 9." He said.

"Aren't you going to come around with me?" I said frowning.

Klaus laughed darkly, "no, sweetheart. Your friends don't like me, remember? I think it would be best if you went to see them alone." He said.

I huffed and got out of the car, fixing my skirt and then waited for Klaus to get out as well and lock the door. I watched as his eyes scanned me again and he opened his mouth to say something when two jocks walked by and let out a low whistle.

"Looking hella fine sexy girl!" One of them yelled as he let his eyes wander along my body.

"I want me a piece of that ass!" The one that whistled said loudly.

I heard Klaus let out a low growl at the two jocks and I bit my lip to hold back a smile. I gave the two jocks a sexy smile and then turned back to Klaus who looked like one of those cartoon characters that should have steam coming out of his head, but since this was real life he didn't. He just looked royally pissed off and semi-murderous which I knew I should take as a bad sign.

"What were you saying?" I asked innocently watching as Klaus glowered at the two jocks walking away.

I vaguely wondered if they'd live to see morning.

"I'll meet you back at the car at 8:45. No later. Than our date really begins." He said turning back to me.

I smiled at him, "you mean our friend date?" I said still curious to know whether or not it was a friend or real date.

He smirked at me, "I never said that."

"Then what is it?" I asked almost whining.

He chuckled and began to walk towards the school, "you'll have to meet me at the car and find out." He called as I watched him walk away.

I huffed and followed him to go look for my friends. I knew it was a real date; I just wanted him to say that. Or maybe I just hoped. I still wasn't sure yet.

The first person I ran into was Rebekah with Matt. I stopped to talk to her for a bit and then Bonnie appeared looking anxious.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said happily. She reached over to hug me and then she stiffened.

"Bonnie!" I said happily.

But she seemed not to be paying attention to me anymore. She was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see who she was looking at and I couldn't help but feel shocked when I saw Kol walking in wearing a baseball outfit. He seemed to be scanning the crowd and when he reached where we were standing he smiled shyly and began to make his way through the crowd. I looked back at Bonnie seeing her own shy expression.

"Are you…with Kol?" I asked astonished.

She blushed a bright crimson, "you can't tell anyone! Listen, no one knows we're just meeting here then going somewhere else…I figured no one would notice you know since Kat and Stefan are at the boarding house tonight and Damon and Elena are probably in a closet somewhere…I really like Kol please don't tell anyone." She begged as Kol came closer.

"Of course not Bonnie! I fully support you." I said smiling encouragingly at her.

She let out a sigh of relief and put a hand to her chest, "good…because I really don't want to end up like Matt…I figure being with Kol is making me happy so how can it be wrong? I like him and he likes me. Elena and Katherine never understood that." She said quietly.

"I fully understand that. As a matter of fact I—" I began to say, but Bonnie cut me off to ask how she looked. I told her she looked fine and then she went up to Kol and took his hand to lead him out of the school.

I looked around wondering if anyone had noticed and I was surprised to find that no one did. It was dark enough in the school with the haunted house going on and it was way too crowded. It was no wonder Bonnie was ok with meeting Kol there.

After running into Bonnie I continued to go through the haunted house high school looking for other familiar faces. I was beginning to get bored and was wondering if I should look for Klaus when I ran into Elena sitting in a corner of the gym. She had tear stains running down her face and was curled in a ball. I went over to her and she looked at me in surprise.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

I knelt down beside her and offered her a smile. "I came for the haunted house." I said smiling at her.

She gave me a weak smile back.

"I like your costume." I said nodding to her nurse outfit. She gave me the same weak smile and I sat down beside her.

"I like yours too. Klaus let you out? I'm surprised." Elena said rolling her eyes.

I frowned at her, "He's not keeping me captive, Elena. He's helping me." I said quietly wanting to erase the silly ideas of the Mystic Falls Supernatural Gang thinking I was kidnapped.

"Yeah ok." She said huffing.

I frowned, "really. Now what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "Damon…and…Elijah." she revealed.

I raised my eyebrows at her revelation surprised. Elena tended to deny the whole thing, what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just…all of it…I don't like Damon. I like Elijah, but Kat is pushing Damon on me. Plus he really likes me and I feel bad about telling him no because everything would work out so perfectly, but I just…don't like him." She stuttered.

I nodded sympathetically.

"But Kat won't take that for an answer. If I get with Elijah she sees that as betrayal. But…I really like Elijah, Caroline. Like a lot. Like I think I love him." Elena said quietly.

"And Katherine isn't ok with this because? Why?" I asked.

"Well she sees the whole of the Originals as a threat. She doesn't understand. You can't help whom you love, you know? I mean Klaus is bad, evil, don't get me wrong. After everything he did to us, but Elijah isn't. Elijah's honorable and amazing and so intelligent and just so…great." She said miserably.

"Besides the fact though that he's an Original he's still my teacher. That's totally off limits." Elena said biting her lip.

I opened my mouth to respond when Katherine appeared beside us. She shot me a glare and then grabbed Elena's arm without a word. I watched as Kat dragged Elena through the crowd, Elena looking back at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and made my own way back through the crowd to go wait by the car. I was tired of this Halloween party and I was ready to move on to the next adventure of the night. I looked at my phone and saw that I had ten minutes anyway. I figured I'd be early for Klaus so we could leave quicker.

I sat outside on the car waiting for Klaus as I thought about my friend's love lives. Elena's was being controlled by her sister and Bonnie was finally doing what she wanted. I was jealous of Bonnie for finally getting what she wanted and I pitied Elena for being so backboneless for not going after what she wanted more. True, Elijah was her teacher, but if she liked him that was enough. Well in any other circumstance it would be wrong, but Elijah was a 1000 year old vampire Original and Elena a doppleganger, how weirder could you get. I felt for Elena's situation and I was glad I wasn't in a love triangle of my own.

As I sat there waiting I saw a man across the parking lot. I immediately stiffened up having recognized this man as one of the men who attacked me. I gulped and tried to remember all of the fighting Klaus and I had been doing. He was alone and I figured I could take him.

"You again." He snarled advancing towards me.

My body seemed to snap into its instincts and my fight or flight reflex kicked in. I got into a stance and waited for him to reach me so I could take the large hulking man.

"I thought we killed you." he seethed. He was only a few cars away from me at this point and I let out a low breath and readied myself to attack.

"Yeah I thought the same for you." I snarled as he lunged at me.

I ducked to the side and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I took my knee and smashed his face into it. I heard the crunch of his nose and I stepped back as it began to freely bleed. As he fell to the ground I stepped my foot on his back and leaned down to rip his head clean off his neck. I smiled in glee as I took down my first assailant. Then I looked around the parking lot to see if anyone saw me rip the man's head off. Or whatever he was since he kept coming back to life.

"Caroline! What just happened?" Klaus called running towards me.

I looked over at him sheepishly and shrugged, "it's the guy from the night I was killed." I said still holding his head.

Klaus glanced around the parking lot and sighed, "put him in the trunk we'll dump the body on our way to our next destination." He said coming to help me lift the bloody body.

"Shouldn't we put him in something? So he doesn't bleed everywhere?" I asked my vamp face coming out as his blood hit my nose and the bloodlust filled my mind.

"No time. Hurry before someone comes." He said as we lifted the body and dropped the head in the trunk. We got into the car and I let out a low breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Did you do that?" he asked starting the car.

"I did." I said my adrenaline still pumping. I felt like I was in shock, a pleasant shock. I had just defended myself. I let out a loud laugh as we left the parking lot.

"Oh my God! I did it!" I said again feeling excited that I had defended myself.

Klaus smiled at my glee and nodded happily. "Yes you did love, yes you did!" he said glancing over at me.

I looked back at him still feeling the high of the adrenaline coursing through me, without thinking about it I grabbed his head and yanked him forward to meet my lips. All I had wanted for weeks now was to feel his lips on mine and now with the adrenaline high still coursing through me I wasn't thinking. I was doing and what I wanted to do was kiss Klaus.

So I did.

(A/n: yay Caroline's finally acting on her feelings! how will Klaus react? the same as last time? aka ignoring it. Second part of the date will be up soon! i wanna write it tomorrow but we're moving and it's been total hell so that's what my sundays have transformed into. Moving from hell days. Anwyays let me know what u think! Please review!)


	13. Chapter 13: Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much for reading and reviewing last chapter! This one is pretty angsty. i started it last night then got distracted by tumblr (by the way if u want u can follow me at **LivinginSunnyhell**!) so i didn't get to finish it, but after re-reading what i wrote, which was super fluffy i decided to chalk it and go for something less ooc and more in character. So its angsty you've been warned. Anyway thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter! u're reviews are much apprecaited and they keep me going so thank you! I'm also glad u liked klaus's reaction to the halloween costume, had to do it lol. Let me know what u think of this chapter! and please review!

**Thank you to: meredith77, arielmermaid, Grace5231973, Jessnicole, ferrylis, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, VAlover21, Ellavm18, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, & MyloveforKlaroline!**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Gone Wrong**

His lips were so soft on mine I didn't want to pull away, but I knew I had to. My impulsive behavior was going to get us killed because hello! We're driving! I scolded myself silently about kissing people while driving, but I knew that wasn't the real reason I was so upset. Well upset wasn't the right word, necessarily, I knew what I had done was wrong because a) it's Klaus b) I'm supposed to be keeping my feelings to myself c) it's Klaus! d) We're driving. Oh wait I already thought that.

I shifted nervously in my seat trying not to look over at him, afraid to see his reaction. I had just kissed Klaus! I kept screaming in my head. I was so not thinking! Obviously! What was wrong with me? There had to be something wrong with me, I thought over and over. I was such in deep shit he was totally going to—

Suddenly Klaus pulled over to the side of the road. I kept my eyes straight ahead readying myself for a verbal attack when he grabbed my head, like I had done to him and turned me to face him. I felt my eyes widened as I saw his eyes focusing in on my mouth. We were so close I could feel his breath on me and suddenly our lips connected and I let out a small sigh of relief. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. I could feel the passion all the way down to my toes.

I turned my body to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck wanting to bring him closer. His lips were like silk against me and his tongue was dancing with mine making my desire for him spike. I wanted him so desperately. I wanted to go to the next level. I let my hands wander from his neck down. I could feel his muscles through his suit and his lovely scent was invading my senses. My head was spinning from the intensity of the kiss and all I could think of is that I wanted more. More. More.

I felt his own hands tangle themselves in my hair and he moaned into my mouth making my lips twitch up into a smile. His other hand was caressing my face and I had never felt such perfection from a kiss before. I wanted him so badly and yet I knew that I should wait for him to pursue it.

He left me suddenly letting a cry of unease escape from my lips. I quickly opened my eyes to see him staring straight ahead, avoiding looking at me. His hands were back on the wheel and suddenly he was turning back onto the road his eyes locked on the darkness ahead.

I watched him for a moment not sure what to do or what to make of the situation. We had just kissed, a damn good kiss if I may say so myself. It was one of the kisses that left you weak all the way down to your toes and if I had been standing I would've been weak in the knees and swooning for this man—hybrid. Whatever.

"Why did you do that?" he asked suddenly breaking the silence. His eyes were trained on the road.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said loudly. I watched his hands tighten on the wheel and I knew that the perfect moment was about to be ruined by whatever he was about to say.

"Because I wanted to." I said boldly tired of hiding how I truly felt for him.

He didn't say anything as he accelerated the car and drove us to the back roads to get rid of the hunter's body.

"Why?" he finally asked pulling onto a dirt road out in the Boonies.

"I just said because I wanted to." I declared as he pulled over in a swampy area and shut the car off.

"I am your mentor, Caroline. I am meant to help you through this transition. I know that you might think you have feelings for me but—" Klaus began to say.

I shook my head violently, "I do like you! I don't think I have feelings for you! I. Like. You. A. Lot." I said enunciating every word.

He looked at me startled not know what to say to my declaration.

"Why?" he asked finally.

I looked at him taking in his rumpled hair and his deep blue eyes shining in the moonlight. I smiled sadly at him wondering how such a powerful man could be so foolish to the things around him.

"Because you're amazing." I whispered staring at him intensely. "You're so smart, and beautiful, and so powerful it's just purely incredible. Plus I enjoy you, like a lot and when I'm around you I feel like I can do anything." I said speaking what I had been thinking for awhile now.

I had wanted him so badly it hurt. I hurt, because of the lack of reciprocal feelings he was showing me. I wanted to do everything with him, I wanted him to show me the world and teach me to be strong and powerful and amazing. But as I watched the various emotions flicker across his face I knew that nothing good would come of this conversation.

"I really like you." I said finally my voice catching on the last word.

"You know we can't be. I'm your maker. I'm your mentor. It just wouldn't work." He said looking away into the dark forest.

I shook my head bringing his eyes back to me. "It could. It really could though. We'd be amazing together don't you get it? We'd be so powerful and—"

"It's just the sire bond talking, Caroline. You don't feel anything for me except what the sire bond makes you feel." He said dully finally pushing the door open.

I scrambled out of the car after him feeling a burning ache in my dead heart.

"That's not true though! You said that you hadn't activated the sire bond! You're just making up excuses because your scared of what we could really have together." I said following him to the trunk of the car.

"And I haven't. But that doesn't mean the sire bond will go away. It will constantly be there and I'll always doubt what you feel for me to be true, just like you'll always doubt how you really feel to be as well since the sire bond creates all of these feelings." He said opening the trunk.

I noticed he was avoiding my gaze again. Against my better judgment I came closer to him and turned his head towards me wanting to look into his eyes.

"That's not true. I've been reading about the sire bond and it's activated because of feelings that were already there. I already felt something for you, thats how I know what's real between us. I really like you, Klaus maybe even lo—"

"Don't say it." He growled pushing me away from him.

I looked at him hurt and I rushed forward to push him back wanting him to feel what I was.

He growled again this time louder as he stumbled back from my push.

"We've already had this conversation, Caroline. I don't love. It's a weakness and I won't ever love you so stop talking such nonsense and help me get rid of this body." He said glaring at me in the darkness.

I screamed in frustration and stomped my foot. "You are full of bullshit! I know you're just scared that something will happen. I know you feel it too! You like me! I dare you to say it." I shouted coming closer to him again.

"You're being ridiculous, Caroline. I don't love you. I don't even like you that much. I've been using you from the beginning. You're one of my hybrids and that's all." He said turning away and opened the trunk to remove the body.

"Liar! What about everything you've taught me? And all the time we've spent together! I know you feel it like I do." I yelled pushing him again.

I heard him growl and turn back to me his face beginning to shift. "I don't feel anything for you except annoyance. As for everything I've taught you, I've had to, so you don't stay a pathetic weak werewolf and you can become strong. Now help me or go sit in the car." He snarled getting in my face.

I stared at him incredulously not knowing if I should believe the harsh words he spoke or if he was just saying those things to get rid of me.

"I don't believe you." I said finally turning away from him.

He snorted and went back to the trunk trying to remove the body. "Well it's true whether you believe it or not. The only reason I was interested in you is because you were a werewolf and once those sick bloody hunters killed you I knew that was my chance. I'd change you and make you a hybrid, it was pure luck these hunters came along or otherwise I would have changed you myself." He said lugging the body out of the trunk. I watched him a minute before following him into the woods wanting to know more.

"You said you'd give me a choice." I called walking behind him.

I heard him grunt in response as he carried the body. "Yeah, for a little while then I'd make you a hybrid. What I did to you was a gift, Caroline. I ended your curse you should always remember that." He said throwing the body off the top of a cliff we'd come to. We watched it silently fall to the rushing river below.

"So you were going to change me." I said quietly not letting the realization sink in yet. I was still partially in shock from what had happened with the hunter and Klaus's callous words. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"I was. You just happened to be killed before I could set my plan in motion. These hunters came along and killed you…I took my opportunity to change you then." He said looking over the cliff to make sure the hunter was down there.

"Do you still like me? Still want to be together? Want to rule the world together?" he added mockingly.

I stared at him in awe not knowing what to say.

"I now know how fucked up you truly are. But I still want to be with you. I like you." I said honestly knowing I sounded pathetic, but not caring. I couldn't help it. I was still in shock.

He scowled and turned away from me, "I'll never love you Caroline. You're just a means to an end. Just another hybrid for me." He called behind him as I followed him through the forest.

I swallowed thickly the realization finally dawning on me, the shock was wearing off. The truth of his words rung in my head and I knew that maybe there was some truth to it. Who could ever love me?

I didn't want the tears to come down my face, so I bite my lips so hard I drew blood, but I refused to cry. I didn't want him to know that he'd gotten the better of me. My heart still ached with longing for him and I felt stupid for revealing my true feelings for him. I followed behind him dragging my feet and feeling crestfallen at the nights events.

Suddenly the weight of his words hit me with a full force and I felt the tears I had been trying to hold back push to the edge, I felt as if there was a waterfall about to burst within me. I dropped to my knees in agony and gripped the earthy ground to keep me sane, but I could tell that something wasn't right. The despair and the anguish coursing through me was making me want to change. I felt the tears streaming down my face and I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to make a sound.

I felt Klaus's presence next to me and I could hear him saying my name but it seemed so far away.

"Concentrate on my voice, Caroline. Love, concentrate on me." He was saying but I shook my head. The anger at his dismissal at all of dismissals come back to me and the anguish that my heart was going through made me lose control. I cried out feeling the familiar pain in my body take place. I felt a warm hand on my arm and I looked up into Klaus's stormy blue eyes and I tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

Slowly the pain began to subside and I curled myself into a ball on the earthy ground wanting the ache to go away. He was still murmuring words to me, but I blocked them out knowing that what he was saying didn't matter. I was in this mess because of him and I was just a pawn, collateral damage in his game.

"Caroline." He repeated over and over trying to get a reaction from me.

"Go away." I moaned tucking my head inside my red hood wanting to be left alone.

"Come on, love, lets not do this right here." He said nudging me.

I shook my head feeling like a stubborn child.

"Please, sweetheart. I know what I said was harsh, but that's how I feel. I don't nor will I ever love you. There's no need to cause a scene about it." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I had wasted my time and I was again rejected. I sat up suddenly and looked into his eyes wanting to see the truth. But his blue eyes were guarded and he stared me down as I stared at him. We were mere inches apart and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him again wanting to feel his lips on mine one last time before he rejected me.

So I did, knowing I had nothing to lose I leaned in and kissed him. He responded immediately his hands curling in my hair and bringing me impossibly close as I let my hands touch his face wanting to remember all of the details before he pushed me away for good. I was surprised when he pulled me closer and his hands grazed the side of my body leaving a fire burning in its wake. He deepened the kiss as my own hands roamed the planes of his chest wanting to memorize every inch of it knowing this would be my last time ever touching it if he had his way. I felt the passion of the kiss like before down to my toes and I knew that everything he said was wrong because a kiss like this wasn't a one sided feeling. It was definitely reciprocal. I hated him saying those words and yet I knew I loved him with every fiber of my being. Yes, I did love him, not just like, but love.

I pulled away gently looking into his eyes seeing the fire of lust that blazed back at me. I gave him a sad smile and then stood up and began walking back to the car.

"Liar." I whispered knowing that he could hear me despite the low tone of my voice. I knew he liked me, I just proved it. Now all I had to do was wait for him to come to me because I knew he would especially after that kiss.

(A/n: i know it's quite sad and i was so depressed for caroline while writing it, don't worry klaus is going to learn his lesson and he'll see the error of his ways, but how is the question? and how will their relationship change now that caroline's feelings are out in the open? Also more on hayley (blah) and the hunters dun dun dun...Please review and let me know what u think! More soon! Promise!)


	14. Chapter 14: Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**Hello! Lovely readers who are amazing because you guys reviewed last chapter! thank you so much for your awesome feedback! I know it was a very sad chapter to write, but alas Klaus is going to be one very sorry wolf for not giving in when he did... Klaus's words were violent and mean, but he'll be eating them soon! So to answer a few questions and to make a few announcements! Firstly, the werewolf hunters are just that only werewolf hunters, they hunt werewolves, but for some reason they keep coming back, so that will be addressed soon enough. They aren't like Conner was in TVD, Caroline will not be getting a curse because she killed them nor will Klaus. But they are werewolf hunters, like a family of werewolf hunters kinda thing, that will be explained. Secondly, the sire bond hasn't been activated so all Caroline's feelings are genuine, that will also be addressed! Thirdly, Caroline getting a love interest to make Klaus jealous...that is in this fourth everone knows klaus likes her, he's just playing tough.

So some announcements are first im moving jobs which means i wont be updating as much. Sad face. I'm also starting school and will be taking a bunch of writing classes so Idk how much time I will have and lastly I am moving (i hate moving) and the house we are moving to is getting renovated so on top of moving i have to go stay with family members and im not sure who yet so idk about the internet situation. All of that said i love this story and my others and i will try to update as much as possible. I already have an end in mind for this as well as the other two so hopefully i get to finish those sooner rather than later. And that's all the announcements answered questions and I would like to thank u guys one more time! u are truly awesome and let me know what u think of this chapter! please review!

**Thank you to: arielmermaid, Justine (X3!), edw123, livingdeadblondegirl (X2!), ferrylis, Grace5231973, Ellavm18, klausndanon, klaroline-teenwolf, jessnicole, VAlover21, MyloveforKlaroline, Bright645, and xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Meant to Be**

It had been a few days since Halloween and the whole situation that had taken place in the woods. Since being attacked again I had begun to train harder than ever and Klaus had started to do a bunch of research, I guess. I wouldn't know. We hadn't talked since Halloween. I was training on my own.

The Mikaelsons had a punching bag and some workout equipment in one of their various rooms so I was taking advantage of it. It kind of sucked though cause I had no one to train against, but I was making due by beating the shit out of the punching bag and envisioning Klaus's face as the one I was destroying.

We had barely said two words to each other since the second—technically third—kiss and it had been almost four days. He didn't demand for me to come to my lessons or even be in the same room as him. I spent my days sleeping late, doing homework, and training in the gym. I barely had talked to anyone, including my mother, and I was starting to get frustrated with the silence.

On the fifth day of us not talking I was finally told to leave my room. I had been in there on my laptop writing a paper when Rebekah came barging in. I was used to this, but on top of the recent frustration I was feeling I was almost tempted to attack her.

"My brother wants you to come down for dinner with us tonight." She said haughtily.

I scowled, "have him come and tell me himself." I said annoyed going back to my paper.

She rolled her eyes and stomped over to me. "Caroline my brother wants you to come downstairs. That's not a request. It's an order." She said.

I looked up with a glare and copied her action of rolling my eyes. "Seriously Rebekah. I don't want to." I said not wanting to get into this with her knowing it wasn't her fault, but her brother's.

She sighed and dropped her mean girl act at the note of vulnerability in my voice. She sat on the bed beside me and gave me a pitying look.

"Listen, I know what you're going through. It's awful, but Nik is dangerous and he hasn't exactly been happy these last few days. I don't know what happened with you guys on Halloween, I don't want to know. But I do know that his patience is thin and he is having guests. I would really prefer not to have to get rid of dead bodies tonight so please, Caroline, come downstairs." Rebekah said giving me a sympathetic look.

I frowned and looked down at my laptop. She was being nice to me and it was making all of the emotions I had been holding in come to the surface. I took a deep shaky breath and looked at her with glazed over eyes.

She gave me a sad look and touched my arm gently, "do you want to talk about it?" she whispered.

I shook my head, but slowly I began to nod not having talked to anyone in days, especially about the situation, which was leaving me really open and vulnerable.

"Who's here?" I asked feeling my throat constricting. I didn't want to cry, not yet, not when I had to go downstairs and face nameless people. I would cry when I was about to go to sleep, like I had for days now.

"Just some of the pack leaders from around the area that Klaus has turned into hybrids. Those werewolf hunters that attacked you have been hunting around here and are apparently after werewolves or something. Nik had them over for dinner so they could discuss matters and such. I don't really know honestly except for that. There are four of them, all cute by the way." She said giving me a small smile.

I smiled back sadly and nodded. "Do I have to be down now or can I have a few minutes?" I asked.

"They won't be here for another hour so yes, you can have as much time as you'd like." Rebekah said gently.

She moved to get up by I grabbed her arm hopelessly and gave her pleading eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked again.

"I-I feel like I can't breathe." I whispered.

She gave me another sympathetic look, "that's how I felt with Matt… I know what you're going through so if you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said quietly.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded, "I know I just…I feel so stupid."

She nodded understandingly, "well you know, I read in one of those girl magazines that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." She said smirking at me.

For the first time in days I laughed shortly happy to be able to talk about my dilemma with someone, a girl no less.

"Listen, my brother is a pig-headed ass. He doesn't realize most times what he has until it's gone and he's been alone a very long time. He doesn't recognize feelings anymore and if he does like you he'll act on his own accord. I know it feels awful and terrible now, but eventually everything will work out like it's supposed to. My brother has gone a thousand years without loving anyone or giving them a chance or anything. At least with you he's kept you around and helped you. I've never seen him do that with any other woman, so I'd say there is still hope for you. In the meantime I wouldn't object to you making him jealous. Have a bit of fun, get him out of your mind and when he's ready to take the next step with you he will." She said knowingly.

I smiled and nodded watching as she left the room. I got up once she'd gone and went to talk a quick shower before putting on a white lacy strapless dress and black pumps. I left my hair down in curls and put on some make up with a deep red lipstick. I made sure I looked presentable and then made my way downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. Elijah went to answer it, taking a minute to do a double take at me as I descended the stairs a fake smile on my face. He smiled back as he opened the door and four huge hulking guys came in.

The four men were dressed similarly in black, and they had the same hulking bodies, but their features couldn't be more different. One man was dark skinned and bald. Another was short, muscular with brown curly hair. Another was tall, lean, and blonde with bright blue eyes, and the last had black hair and looked like the guy from 300. I smiled at them as their eyes went from Elijah to me within seconds.

I could see their eyes roaming my body and hungrily eyeing me. I smirked at them and finished descending the stairs as Klaus came to stand beside Elijah. His eyes, like theirs were immediately drawn to me as well, the same guarded look was in his eyes, one I'd gotten used to seeing consistently. I bit my lip as I came to stand at his side trying not to look at him. He gave me a blank look then turned to his guests who were still ogling me.

"Gentlemen, this is Caroline one of my hybrids." He said gesturing to me nonchalantly.

The blonde man pushed forward slightly and took my hand in his. He gave me a dashing smile and leaned forward to kiss my hand in greeting. I could feel Klaus's eyes boring into my but I refused to turn towards him.

"I'm Gideon." He said smirking.

"Hello." I said pulling my hand away gently. I couldn't help but notice how hot he was despite my better judgment, but my heart was still with Klaus and nothing could sway that. Klaus was the hottest man I'd known and I wish it wasn't so, but I couldn't help but compare these men to him. Klaus of course was way hotter, but I tried to take Rebekah's words to heart and maybe give someone else a chance. Or maybe Klaus insanely jealous, whatever.

"This is Sam, Liam, and Igor." Klaus said gesturing to the other three.

"Is she your mate?" the one named Igor asked. He was the guy who looked like the actor from 300.

"No. She's not." Klaus said shortly before leading us through the mansion and into the dining room where Rebekah, Matt and Kol were already seated. I went to sit at my usual spot, but stopped, wondering if I should still there. Elijah gestured me forward, however and I went to go sit next to Klaus and Gideon. I was surprised to see Gideon pull out the chair for me and I sent him a thank you smile.

Dinner went on without a hitch with a lot of talk of the hunters, werewolves, and business. As dessert came around I was beginning to get bored and I wanted to go back upstairs to finish my homework, but Gideon began to engage me in conversation.

He asked me what my life was like, what I did, things of that nature. I was surprised that I actually enjoyed talking to him. As we talked I could feel Klaus's eyes burning a hole through me. I could tell he was watching us, whether to make sure Gideon didn't try anything or else that he was jealous. I wasn't sure, but I wasn't complaining either.

As the night progressed Klaus took the leaders into his study along with Elijah and I sat around with Rebekah, Matt, and Kol and drank scotch and played videogames. It was the most social I'd been in days and I didn't actually mind. I almost forgot all about Klaus as well, except for the part where I couldn't because he was burned into my brain. But the alcohol helped along with murdering people in the videogame.

Finally around midnight Klaus emerged with the leaders. I smiled at them to say goodbye, but Gideon came into the living room and sat down beside me.

"Since you don't belong to anyone I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out some time? Maybe I could take you out on a date? I live in Richmond but I can come here if that's easiest." He said smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to respond wondering if I should turn him down or not. But when I looked over at Klaus who was talking to Igor and Sam he seemed not to be paying attention and I reminded myself again about what Rebekah said. I also thought about waiting around forever for Klaus to notice me. I knew I was in love with Klaus, but I didn't have to say no to cute guys if they asked me out. If I went out with Gideon it would be harmless, I was just in need of a distraction from my real problem of Klaus and his lack of feelings for me. Well lack of being honest about his feelings.

"Sure." I said smiling and then took out my phone to get his number. We exchanged them and then he said he'd text me tomorrow to set up a date. I smiled and saw him out of the house along with the other three leaders.

After I went back into the living room to continue playing videogames but I found the area deserted. Rebekah and Matt apparently went up to bed and Kol was on the phone. Elijah had retired to his study so that left me alone in the living room.

But then Klaus appeared at the doorway an odd look in his eyes.

"That boy asked you out?" he asked his voice indifferent.

I looked up in shock amazed he was even speaking to me. We'd said less than two words to each other since Halloween and now he was suddenly speaking to me? And about Gideon no less. Irony.

"He did." I said looking away. "is that a problem?" I snapped crossing my arms.

He shook his head, "not at all." He said walking towards the stairs.

"Just…be careful." He said looking over at me sitting on the couch with my arms crossed.

I scowled at his retreating back and then followed after him once I was sure I wouldn't run into him again.

Gideon called and asked me out on that Friday. I accepted because I didn't really want to stay in the house and now that I was free to leave I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. Plus I wanted to see Klaus jealous. I was completely taking Rebekah's advice by this point knowing she had a point. If it was meant to be it was meant to be. In the meantime I'd try and make him suffer. Maybe I was being vindictive or maybe I just was craving some manly attention, but either way I knew I needed this.

Gideon seemed nice, he was attractive, a hybrid and a leader. The only downside, obviously was that he wasn't who I wanted. He wasn't Klaus. But I figured he'd do. I'd go out, have a nice dinner, and then get taken home. Maybe make out a bit but other than that nothing.

Although I had went out on Halloween I wasn't 100 percent sure I was allowed out of the house yet, especially with the hunters still around, so I finally after waiting until the last minute brought it up with Klaus.

It was Thursday after my work out in the gym when I approached him. I knocked on his studio door hesitantly my stomach twisted with nerves.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I opened the door and stepped into the studio looking around in curiosity. I had only been in there a few times, but every time I came into the lovely room and was surrounded by his art work I felt this warm gushing feeling run through me. The nerves disappeared as I took in his lovely artwork.

"Hi." I said softly.

He glanced over at me and nodded.

"I was just wondering what the policy was if I wanted to leave?" I asked tentatively.

"Leave here?" he asked accusatory.

"Not permanently I mean, just for a little while. Am I allowed outside or what?" I demanded to know.

"I suppose so. I mean you can leave permanently if you would like as well. Although those hunters are still in the area." He said staring at me.

I couldn't help but notice he'd angled his painting away from me so I couldn't see it and I moved around slightly hoping to get a glimpse of it. He moved the aisle as well and I narrowed my eyes as he stared back at me.

"Do you want me to leave permanently?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed and looked away, at the painting. "No, I guess not. I just…I want what's in your best interest and I'd thought being here was it. I mean you were attacked in your own house, every time you leave this mansion you're attacked… if you want to leave me. Leave this place then fine. So be it, but I can't always protect you." he said putting down his paints and moving to stand in front of me.

"I don't want to stop living here, Klaus. I just want to leave for a bit, get out of the house." I said warily.

"For how long?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged, "a couple hours. I can be back by one or so if you'd like. Gideon is coming to get me tomorrow at 8 so—"

"Gideon?" Klaus snapped suddenly his demeanor changing.

"Yeah…" I said confused.

"So you are actually going out with him?" Klaus snarled.

I stared at him in shock by his sudden change in attitude.

"We had this conversation." I stated.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the house to go shopping or be with your friends, not on a date." He said loudly.

"We had this conversation. You knew he'd ask me out." I said dumbstruck.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. I thought you were just trying to make me jealous." He said his voice rising with anger.

I stared at him incredulously, my own eyes narrowing. "Not everything is about you, Klaus. He asked me out. I'm going out. I like him, he's nice."

"Oh really? And what if you get attacked by these hunters? What then? Will he protect you?" Klaus demanded.

"No! I'll protect myself! That was the whole idea of me living here, right? So I wasn't weak or whatever? Why are you getting so angry about this?" I demanded annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm not angry. I'm just displeased and I don't think you should be going out there by yourself. Those hunters are dangerous and we don't know anything about them. They could be even more dangerous then we previously thought." He said clearing his throat and staring me straight in the eye.

I scowled at him, "first of all, I'm not going out into the wilderness or whatever! I'm going on a date which means that I will be out in public! And if anything gets too bad Gideon and I can take care of it, I'm sure." I said reasonably.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer." He said haughtily.

"Seriously?! What does that even mean!? Listen I'm going out with this guy and that's that." I said turning to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm suddenly and yanked me back towards him. "You aren't going out with him." He said rage seeping into his voice.

"Yes I am." I said ignoring the way he was staring at me so intensely. I felt heat swirl around my stomach and I knew if he didn't let go of my arm and step back a few paces we'd be kissing again.

"No you aren't." he said drawing each word out.

I scoffed, "yes I am." I said.

"No you aren't!" he said.

"What is the big deal? Why can't I—" I began to say but was cut off.

"Because your mine that's why." He shouted silencing me.

I stared at him in awe and he stared back at me his breathing coming hard and his demeanor still ridged. We didn't say anything for a long time each watching the other. Eventually I gently pulled my arm back and began to walk back towards the door. This time he didn't stop me.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow I'll be back by one." I said before walking out the door and towards my room. I could hear him thrashing around downstairs for a long time until the house went deadly silent. But I still couldn't sleep, as much as I wanted this to happen I still felt sick inside knowing I was causing him pain. But I knew in the long run what would happen was meant to be and I knew in my gut that we were meant to be.

(A/n: so what did u think? Let me know and please review! i'd really apprecaite it! Next chapter we have Caroline's date, klaus's jealous (possibly going too far) and perhaps more info on the werewolf hunters and possibly wtf is hayley doing here...)


	15. Chapter 15: Speaking in Tongues

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone sooooooo much for reviewing and reading last chapter! ur feedback is much apprecaite and i just want to thank you! Also thank you everyone who wished me luck in my move. It's super terrible etc i hate moving. So this is the last update before school starts for me tomorrow and i have moving etc, so I'm not sure when i will be updating after this. of course i left it on a cliff hanger. Just a forewarning. So to move on i just want to address a few things.

So firstly there will be no Hayley and Klaus sex in my story. Seriously. Gross. The thought alone makes me want to throw up. So don't worry I would never write that. It would be like peeling off finger nails… Secondly and this is in response to **HelloCutePanda** and **redrosebud** I know Caroline came off a little desperate in 13 and then when Klaus said your mine last chapter was kinda not cohesive. But the reason Caroline coming across as desperate is because she likes this guy so much and she's blinded by her desire for him, so she wasn't thinking clearly. Now after time apart, she sees the situation clearly or as clearly as she can, especially because she talked to Rebekah and she knows that the ball is in his court, so it's his turn to make a move. After putting herself out there and getting rejected she doesn't want to open up again (hence saying nothing after he said he was hers) and get told off. Does that make sense? I was trying to capture Caroline's feelings about it and Klaus's fighting his own. Anywho if u have any other questions please ask! And please review and let me know what u think!

**Thank you very much to: 4notherme, Hallie, livingdeadblondegirl, Purpleme523, redrosebud, HelloCutePanda, Guest, VAlover21, ferrylis, myloveforklaus, psychvamp, guest, Klaroline-teenwolf, Grace5231973, Jessnicole, Ellavm18, Bright645, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, & MyloveforKlaroline!**

**Chapter 15 Speaking in Tongues**

There were crashing sounds coming from downstairs as I was getting ready for my date with Gideon. I watched myself roll my eyes in the mirror tired of Klaus's temper tantrums. He had been throwing them all week since the last time we talked and frankly by this point I was tired of them. At first it was kinda cute cause I thought he was jealous, but now I found it downright irritating. Now I just want to go out with Gideon and get the whole thing over with and make a mental note never to make Klaus jealous again. If he was bad before he was intolerable now.

At eight o'clock the doorbell rang and I went to answer it anticipating seeing Gideon on the other side. I wanted to hurry out of the house so Klaus wouldn't come and give Gideon the third degree as well as me. Thankfully Klaus was off in the mansion somewhere destroying more of his things when Gideon came to get me so he didn't even notice that we left. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, considering the only reason I was going out with Gideon was to make Klaus jealous. Neither of us saw him as we left the house and for that I was thankful since I had avoided bloodshed, but I was also a little perturbed since I was technically doing this all for him.

Gideon drove us to the Grill to have dinner. The grill. Of all the places to have a date. I tried not to feel too let down since he wasn't from around here, but I couldn't help it. This was supposed to be a date and I didn't want to hang out at the local bar.

We went in and found a table and our waitress came to take our drink orders along with our meal orders since I'd been there so much I already knew what I wanted. The conversation was lacking and I had a peculiar feeling crawling up my spine.

I had the feeling of being watched so I looked all around the restaurant, but the only people I saw that I knew were Elena, Katherine, and Jeremy. I shrugged it off assuming they were the ones who were watching my date, not that it was that interesting and I tried to concentrate on what Gideon was saying.

He was in the middle of telling me some hilarious story, but I missed the punch line and had to pretend to laugh.

"Caroline."

I heard someone say and I looked up surprised to see Elena standing beside our table.

"Hey." I said smiling at her.

She gave me a weak smile back, "I just wanted to say thanks for the other night. You really helped." She said.

"Oh it's no problem." I said smiling at her.

"No, I really appreciate it and I just want to say thank you." Elena said.

"Well good. Follow your heart and everything it'll all work out." I said trying to be optimistic.

"I am. Don't worry. And you follow yours too, ok?" Elena said glancing over at Gideon.

I tried to smile as she left and went back to Katherine, but I knew it didn't work. I looked across the table at Gideon and knew he wasn't whom I wanted to spend my time with.

He was nice and funny and liked me, but I wasn't in to him. I liked Klaus. I knew I wouldn't be able to get over Klaus anytime soon and using Gideon was just wrong. This wasn't working, I realized with dread. I'd put myself in a pickle with pretending to like Gideon, making Klaus jealous, and Gideon actually thinking I liked him. I realized in that instant I was a terrible person. Hybrid. Whatever.

"I have to use the ladies room." I said smiling weakly at him before getting up to go to the bathroom.

I saw Elena and Katherine watching me, but I ignored them as I went to have a small mental breakdown in the restroom. I was thankful no one else was in there and I splashed some water on my face and tried to talk myself up wanting to finish off the date at least before I made my final decision. I wanted to give the guy a chance, but the more I thought about it the more I wondered why. And also that I wanted to leave out the backdoor to escape this mess I'd put on myself.

I wasn't going to stop liking Klaus anytime soon and Gideon wasn't a replacement. So it was wrong to lead him on the way I was. I should stop, I knew that and I finally got myself ready to go back to ask him to take me home.

I opened the door to leave when I bumped into a hard male body. I looked up curiously and saw with shock that it was Klaus hanging out near the ladies restroom. I stared at him in surprise and he stared back at me with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"What does it look like?" Klaus asked shifting awkwardly in front of me.

"Like you're being a creeper." I said closing the door to the restroom and took in Klaus's full statue. He was dressed all in black and there was a lot of mud on his boots, shoes that he didn't generally wear. He also looked a little lost.

"I was just…going to the lavatory." He finished lamely.

I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue his explanation of why he was lurking.

"Why are you even here? You've been sulking around for days and suddenly when I go out you follow?" I said crossing my arms.

"I haven't been sulking." He said glaring at me.

"Yeah you have. I heard you throwing all your stuff around. Everyone's heard you." I said smirking at him.

He scowled, "I haven't been throwing my stuff about nor sulking." He said.

"Then what was up with all the loud crashes earlier?" I asked challenging him.

"Why aren't you over there enjoying the wolf?" Klaus demanded ignoring my question.

I shrugged in answer.

"He's been actually pleasant all night." Klaus mused looking over at him. "I didn't think that was possible." He added smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "how do you know what he's been doing all night?" I asked.

"I don't." he said shifting uncomfortably before me.

"Have you been following us?" I asked astonished putting to and to together. He was acting weird. His boots were muddy. He was dressed all in black. He was hanging outside the ladies' room.

"No." Klaus said glowering at me.

"Yes." I said smirking at him.

"No." he said.

"Yes." I said.

"So what if I have. It's not anyone's concern of what I was doing. I was just making sure the hunter hasn't come to attack you." he said trying to act indifferent.

"The hunter isn't going to attack anyone. I can't believe you've been following us!" I exclaimed trying to sound angry, but inside I was pleased. This meant he cared! He cared what happened to me. I did a little dance inside my head.

"So you think. And yes because of the hunter." Klaus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No it's because you're jealous!" I said smiling at him.

"I'm not jealous." He scoffed.

"Yes you are! I know jealousy and you're definitely the definition of it." I said triumphantly.

"Really, I can assure you I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and now that I see you are I'll be going." Klaus said turning to leave through the back door.

I watched him go for a minute then reminded myself I needed to get back to my dinner. When I went back to the table I saw our food had been delivered. We ate together, mostly in silence and then we decided whether if we wanted dessert.

As dates go it wasn't the best one or the worst. He didn't make the biggest impression with me, honestly. I was more interested in what Klaus was doing at the restaurant. I know he said he was just watching out for me, but was that it?

Gideon and I drove back to the mansion and parked outside in the circular driveway. He got out of the car and walked with me to my door and then said goodnight with a sweet smile. He leaned in to kiss me, and I quickly shifted away.

"Thanks so much for the good night." I said smiling as I stepped away from him.

Gideon frowned slightly, "do you wanna go out again? Maybe next weekend?" he asked hopefully.

I grimaced and looked into the dark of the night. "You know…I had a really…good time tonight, but I don't think we should see each other again." I said delicately.

Gideon's frown deepened. "Why not? You like me, right?" he asked.

"Well…uh…that's exactly it…I just…well it was fun." I stuttered not wanting to upset the poor guy, but not wanting to give him hope either.

"I don't understand." Gideon said.

"Well it's just you're such a great guy, it's just not…you…it's me." I said twisting my fingers nervously. I could feel myself dislocating my ring finger and popping it back in, that's how nervous I was.

"I still don't understand." Gideon said huffing loudly.

"I think we should be friends." I said quietly.

"Why? I thought you had fun." He said.

"I did it's just…not what I'm looking for. Friendship would be better." I said.

"But that's not what I want." Gideon said moving towards me.

"Well it's what I want." I said standing my ground as he came to stand in front of me.

"I had fun tonight I want to go out again. Next Friday I'm free." He said still not comprehending what I was saying.

"Gideon. Seriously. I want to be friends. I'm interested in someone else." I said getting annoyed by his inability to understand what I wanted.

His eyes narrowed at me and he came even closer. "You aren't allowed to be interested in someone else." He said.

I frowned up at him as he glared down at me his initial confusion turning into anger. I tried not to let my fear show from his intimidation and I reminded myself I was a strong hybrid that could take this guy down. A small voice reminded me that he was also a hybrid and I tried to ignore that.

"But you don't belong to anyone, why would you possibly think I would let you go?" Gideon asked his playful face going sharp and turning into anger in seconds.

"Please leave. I would like you to leave." I said before he grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel and I panicked momentarily trying to remind myself I would be fine.

"Please leave." I repeated his grip tightening.

"I don't understand. You don't belong to anyone why are you doing this?" Gideon asked angrily.

I yanked my arm away just as a blur whisked past me. I felt my stomach drop when I saw Klaus standing between Gideon and I.

"Why are you yelling at her?" Klaus demanded pushing Gideon away from me.

Gideon glared at Klaus, "this isn't your business." He snarled trying to move past Klaus to me.

"She's my business. If you have an issue with her I'd turn around and get off my property." Klaus said blocking me from Gideon.

Gideon growled, "this isn't your business, Klaus. Move aside so I can show the girl who she belongs to." Gideon said angrily.

Klaus was silent for a minute and then to my surprise he began to laugh. "Yours? You really think so is?" Klaus asked glaring at Gideon.

"That's what I implied isn't it. She went out with me. I paid for dinner. She owes me. She's mine." Gideon snapped.

I flinched and looked down at Klaus who was staring at Gideon with so much hate I was surprised to see he didn't combust.

"She's mine." Klaus said so quietly I wasn't sure if he'd actually said the words.

But with lightening fast speed Klaus grabbed Gideon's tongue and ripped it out of his mouth. Gideon froze before falling to his knees in shock blood spilling out of his mouth. I gasped loudly my hand covering my own mouth as I watched the blood pour out.

"She's mine." Klaus said leaning down. "And don't forget it." He added before dipping his fingers into Gideon's chest and tearing out his heart.

I watched in horror as my date who'd moments ago had been alive now had a gapping hole in his chest and blood covering his mouth as he bled out on the front steps of the mansion. Klaus turned around slowly and dropped Gideon's heart on the ground.

Klaus came to stand in front of me a foreign emotion in his eyes and I stared at him with a mixture of surprise and fear.

"You're not allowed to go out with anyone else. Ever." Klaus said quietly staring at me.

"You don't get to make that decision for me." I whispered our eyes locked.

"If you do I'll tear out each and every one of their tongues that dares to think of you as their's and then I will rip out their hearts and eat them for breakfast." Klaus said.

We continued to stare at each other, his eyes filled with intensity and I couldn't seem to find the appropriate words to say to him. I didn't want to date anyone else. I just wanted him. Now after that demonstration I knew how far I'd pushed him and I knew I'd regret it.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled turning around to go inside and up into my room. I closed the door quietly behind me before getting undressed and crawling into bed the image of Gideon's tongue burned into the back of my eyes. A sight I'd never get rid of I was sure.

As I curled into a ball to try and sleep my bedroom door opened without warning and I sat up quickly just in time to see Klaus sauntering into my room a look I'd never seen before plastered on his face.

(An: i know kinda violent...and i didnt get to haley and why she's there, that will be soon! let me know what u think! please review!)


	16. Chapter 16: Love Lust

**Author's note:** Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I was so surprised at the feedback! Thank you so much to each and every one of u who checked the story out! Likes it! and special thanks to the reviewers! I know last chapter was pretty gory, but it is angst so... but i would like to apologize to anywho who had the imagine stuck in ur head. this chapter is fluffy so no worries! But its quick honestly so i am sorry for the shortness of it, but i wont be having internet for a week so i wont be updating in that time (or possibly will if i have time to go to the library) and i didnt want to leave u there cause i know that was evil. So im sorry if last chapter was too intense, this chapter is very fluffy. So thank you again! i hope i cget internet back soon. i hate being without it, i guess who doesnt these days and i hope u enjoy the chapter! Thank you again and let me know what u think it was my first 1st pov sex scene and i dont know how i did so... anywho please review!

**Thank you to: edw123, gizmotr, Ellavm18, 4notherme, Grace5231973, justine(x2!), Meredith77, PsychVamp, VAlover21, MyloveforKlaroline, livingdeadblondegirl, jessnicole, ultimateitgirl, ferrylis, LadyKlaus, Bright645, Guest, EmmaRedVelvet, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, &DreamsBeatReality.**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning! Sexual Content!**

**Chapter 16 Love Lust**

He came at me quickly and I scooted to the end of the bed trying to avoid him, but of course he was Klaus and he moved too quick. He caught my ankle under the blanket and pulled be towards him. I let out a shriek and tried to avoid his hand, but it was a lost cause.

He was standing by the edge of my bed staring down at me with that unreadable look and I gulped not knowing what to expect. Swiftly, before I could even blink he was on top of me holding my arms above my head. I tried to throw him off like he'd shown me, but he using his hips to pin me down. Our eyes were locked and I could feel the familiar flutter in my stomach when he gave me the intense look he was giving me now. I thought for a brief moment he would rip my own tongue out for talking back to him so much.

But instead he planted the softest kiss upon my lips and I closed my eyes in shock wanting to savor the sweetness he was showing me. I didn't dare move as he kissed me afraid of spoiling the moment. As his silky lips explored mine, I finally snapped not being able to take it anymore.

I finally kissed him back and the longer our lips were connected the more passionate it turned. I felt his tongue roll against mine and I let him explore the cavern of my mouth never wanting this feeling to stop. I felt his hands disappear from the grasp on my wrists and then began to trickle down my body taking in my curves.

I could feel my stomach sweeten with pleasure and I let me hands fall to his back bringing him closer. I moved against him creating friction between our bodies, lost in the lust I was experiencing for this man, this hybrid. His own hands went under my shirt exploring the skin he'd only touched there once before. Once so long ago.

I moaned into his mouth and he took that as a sign to continue his work up towards my chest that was begging to be touched by him. Without warning he ripped my shirt in two and broke his mouth away from mine letting it descend on my chest. As he licked and nipped my breasts I let my hands trail up and down his back as I grinded my still clothed center against his manhood.

"More." I growled as he bit my nipple and tugged slightly making my growl turn into a moan.

He glanced down at me his hair tossled from my hands running through it and I watched him as he stared at me. He slowly moved south maintaining eye contact with me before gently prying off my sleeping pants and leaving me in a skimpy pair of underwear.

He gave me a seductive leer and inched his fingers under the small garmet ripping it before I could stop him.

"Much better." He said as I felt myself turn crimson.

"This isn't fair. You're still dressed." I whined.

He chuckled and sent me a smug look. "Sounds like an issue for you. For me it sounds perfect." He said before dipping his face into my nether regions.

I groaned as I felt his tongue on my clit and his finger inching my center open. I moved a little trying to create friction, but his hand shot out onto my stomach to hold me down to the bed. His tongue began to flick me and his finger stroked my walls making me quiver in anticipation of what was to come.

He inserted another finger as he nipped and sucked and twirled my clit in his mouth and I let out a loud moan as I felt myself already succumbing to sweet surrender.

I could feel the tightening in my belly and I knew it had definitely been too long because I was about to come in record time. I thought I could hold out a little longer, but he found my g-spot and I couldn't hold back from groaning his name as he kept hitting the same spot over and over, until I felt like I was about to burst.

I felt my orgasm coming on, up, and up and up, until I was hitting the edge and following off of it, my walls clenching around Klaus's fingers and tongue as I came into his mouth.

He slowly took his fingers out and sat up staring down at me with eyes black, filled with lust. I leaned forward and yanked his shirt off and he undid his pants before leaning over me again. I could see his cock, hardened to an unimaginable length and I felt my lust building again at what I saw. We looked at each other for a moment before he slid into me allowing me to adjust to his size before he began to grind. He let his hips slide up and down on my clit and I knew I would be cumming again soon at an embarrassingly quick rate. So I decided to surprise him and flip us over so I could be on top and make him cum before me.

He gave me a raised eyebrow as I flipped us over and I settle again ontop of him before beginning to ride him. I grinned down at him as I shook my hair out and rocked, up and down, watching his face to see if what I was doing was alright. It seemed to be after awhile I felt his hands grip onto my hips and bring me forward for a kiss before I felt hot liquid shoot into me. We kissed as he came inside me and before he was fully done we were flipped again and I was beneath him. He began to pump into me like before and with the combination of his hips grinding my clit I was clenching around his cock enjoying my second orgasm of the evening.

As I was finished he rolled off of me and stared at the ceiling with the same guarded look on his face he'd been wearing for days.

"That was nice." I said breaking the silence.

"It was." Klaus said smirking over at me.

"Are you sure? I mean you came and everything, but I just want to make sure it was ok. Was I alright? I mean—" I rambled.

"Caroline you were incredibly. Bloody amazing." He said touching my cheek lightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and then turned back towards the ceiling.

We lay in silence for awhile until I eventually fell asleep and woke up alone. Typical, I thought huffing and curling into a ball before going back to sleep. But I couldn't, his absence made me uncomfortable and I knew that it must be a bad sign. I looked outside seeing the sun already bright in the sky. Instead of going back to bed I went to go take a shower. As I bathed I thought about the previous night and what happened.

I had gone on the date with Gideon and then Klaus was there. When we got home Klaus attacked Gideon for being mean and then…what? We had sex? Did we really have sex though? Or was I imagining the whole thing? I touched my lips gently mesmerized by the ghost of Klaus's lips on mine. Was I having full blown hallucinations or was I just so crazy about him I was imaging that we had finally done the deed?

I got out of the shower in a daze and went back into my bedroom still wondering if what had happened was true. The only proof I could have was Klaus, but he was no where in sigh.

As I walked into my bedroom I let out a little scream when I saw someone sitting on my bed.

"Get dressed." Rebekah snapped through a shirt and jeans at me. I fumbled with them and gave her an incredulous look.

"What' wrong?" I asked confused as I tried to hold the towel up right and the clothes that I'd just had to catch.

"You need to get dressed." She repeated rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked bewildered and going back into the bedroom to put on the pair of jeans and black v neck t-shirt.

"There was another attack." Rebekah said quietly.

"Attack of what?" I asked coming back into the room.

"Nik said it was one of the hunters. I don't know much, just that Nik wants you awake and there's a meeting with all the vampires." Rebekah said shrugging.

"Why do I have to be there?" I asked thinking about the hunters.

"I don't know. I guess it's an information thing or something. I don't really care." Rebekah said with a sneer.

I sighed and went towards the doorway as Rebekah followed.

"You don't know anything else?" I asked confused.

Rebekah shook her head, "no just that you have to go to the parlor where Nik's having the meeting."

"What about the hunters? Are they still alive?" I asked ignoring her instructions.

Rebekah huffed, "What part of I don't know don't you understand? The only thing I do know is that you and Nik were bloody loud last night! Matt and I were trying—"

"Klaus and I really had sex last night?" I asked cutting her off.

Rebekah stared at me incredulously, "You really give blondes a bad name." she said before turning and going to her room.

"Don't forget to go for the meeting. It's important. You might die." Rebekah said smirking at me.

I scoffed at her before descending the stairs eager to see Klaus and annoyed I'd have to spend the day having the share him with other people and deal with the hunter situation. At least it couldn't get worse.

How wrong I was.

(A/n: So i know i said hayley would be in this chaoter, but alas i put it off longer. she will be in the next just a forewarning since she is hated. Im sorry again about the shortness next chapter wll be longer, i just have to sleep plus like i said no internet and i didnt wann a leave u hanging too long so... anywho! i hope u guy liked and itwas ok! Let me know what u think! please review!)


	17. Chapter 17: Consequences

**AUthor's Note:** OMFG! I just want to thank whoever nominated me for Most Creative Author for the Klaroline awards! omg! I'm so flattered you guys have no idea! This is so freakin cool! So I just wanted to thank you for nominating me! This means so much to me you have no idea! If you guys don't know what the klaroline awards are they are awards where klaroline writers and stories and blogs and tumblrs and gifs etc are nominated in diff categories. Voting i think is soon, dpeending on where you live and if you want to vote go to tumblr at Klaroline awards and u can vote there. I know i cant put a link on here, but im sure if u google it or something it'll pop up. So go vote for klaroline awards because there are amazing people nominated this year and it's super awesome.  
And thank you again for the nomination! It means so much to me!

On another note! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten you guys are incredible and i thank you for it! Even if you didn't like last chapter i still appreciate the reviews! I know last chapter felt like a filler, which it basically was so i wouldnt have to keep u guys waiting too long, so i apologize i think this chapter is longer. I also know that las chapter seemed OOC of caroline to sleep with Klaus, but its my story and im sorry if you don't like but that's how the stories playing out. I'm trying to portray Caroline as herself, so i apologize if you think she's too ooc. I hope u still read, but if not that's your decision. Anyway! Thanks again for the reviews and to be honest with you guys the story will be wrapping up soon, i was thinking of a sequel honestly but i'm still not sure. I hope u guys like this chapter so please let me know and leave a review! Also remember to vote for the klaroline awards!

**Thank you to:Heidiionannita(x4!) 4notherme, Purpleme523, SweetFace, Grace5231973, redrosebud, PsychVamp, Guest, MyloveforKlaroline, VAlover21, Jessnicole, LadyKlaus, Guest, ferrylis, klaroline-teenwolf, guest,edw123, Bright645, EmmaRedVelvet, Justine, & Ellavm18!**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy**!

**Chapter 17 Consequences**

I walked into the room quietly as to not disturb the people already seated and listening to Klaus's little speech. Little was probably the wrong word to use since the speech itself was pretty long. Incredibly long.

I looked around at the leaders of the packs sitting watching their master, all of the ones we had dinner with sans Gideon who was replaced by another blonde man. There were also the hybrids we'd had dinner with sometimes along with Tyler. As Klaus spoke I watched how he addressed his army, myself included. He looked at all of us with a certain fierceness and I couldn't help but be very proud of this man in front of me. The only thing that bothered me was his lack of eye contact with me. Every time his eyes would come close to my direction he would sweep over me and that hit a nerve.

I knew the avoidance of his gaze was crucial and that something bad was probably in store for me. I knew sleeping with him would come back to bite me in the ass and now I was experiencing it first hand. He was ignoring me.

I tried to remain calm reminding myself that I had yet to have a real conversation with him and that I was probably jumping to conclusions. Just because he didn't make eye contact with me didn't mean anything. We had a very lovely—amazing—night last night. One I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. So why was I freaking out?

I jerked out of my revere when the other wolves and hybrids in the room clapped as Klaus finished up and everyone got up to talk or to surround Klaus and praise him. I stood up as well and went over to the doors to escape the testosterone poisoning that was currently in the room.

As I reached the doors I was stopped by Tyler touching my arm to halt me.

"Tyler." I said staring at him with raised eyebrows. I looked pointedly at his hand on my arm and he pulled it back scratching his head self-consciously.

"I want to apologize." He said sheepishly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded for him to go on. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you and tried to give you to Klaus. That was wrong…I'm sorry..." he said trailing off.

I smirked at his half-assed apology.

"It's fine. I guess…" I said watching as he continued to look self-conscious.

"Is that all?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh yeah…well kinda I just…I wanted to know if you've talked to Bonnie." Tyler said.

It was my turn to look uncomfortable as I thought of the witch and Kol. "Well uh she's hurt obviously." I said for lack of anything else to say.

"Yeah I really screwed up." He said sighing heavily. "I just…that Hayley chick she kinda came at me." Tyler said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "just that I told her I had a girlfriend but she didn't really care…it was weird though I didn't really wanna sleep with her, but I couldn't help myself. It was like I was under a spell or something." Tyler said confused.

I stared at him for a moment, "can you explain it a little more? Like what happened?"

He shrugged again and frowned as if he was trying to remember. "Well I was at school kinda late one night for football when she kinda appeared to me. I was leaving and she came to me in the parking lot. We talked for a little bit since we have the same English class and then she asked if she could come over. I told her no and then she kinda mumbled something and I was suddenly in bed with her. I couldn't' control my actions. Then Bonnie walked in and…well I guess you know the rest." Tyler said sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes at him taking in what he was exactly saying. He was basically saying that Hayley was presumably a witch. But how did that make sense?

"Have you talked to Hayley since?" I asked curiously.

"Kinda. Not really. I've been trying to keep my distance." Tyler said.

I nodded, "ok well I gotta go, but I'll let Bonnie know. Maybe you two can work something out." I said giving him a small smile.

He smiled back and I turned to leave the room my thoughts running a mile a minute. Was Hayley a witch? Did she do something to Tyler? Should I tell someone? I knew exactly whom I'd tell but I had to wait for him to be finished with his little club. So I went to the library to do some research and make sense of everything I already knew.

I wanted to figure out who these hunters were and I had a feeling Hayley had something to do with them.

* * *

I was in the library for hours before he came to find me. I was buried beneath a pile of books and a few sheets of paper I was writing my notes on. Klaus stood before me for several minutes before I heard him clear his throat. I'd been so absorbed in my readings I'd only just heard him when he opened his mouth.

"Have you been in here all day?" he asked looking at the pile of books.

"Yeah and I've found out some interesting information." I said tapping my pen on the sheet of paper.

Klaus stared down at the sheets with an unreadable expression.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked nodding at the table across from me.

He shook his head, "I have some business to attend to." He said vaguely.

"Oh. Alright." I said quietly.

Klaus was silent as he watched me and I shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

"The speech was really influential." I said cringing inwardly at the lameness of the statement.

"Thanks." He said smirking for the first time since entering the library.

"You're welcome." I said awkwardly.

"I saw you talking with Tyler." He said.

"He was apologizing and asking about Bonnie." I said shrugging.

Klaus's smirk widened, "really? Huh." He said looking away from me and towards the window.

"So I just…um…so about last night." I stuttered.

He continued to look out the window. I wasn't even sure he'd heard me, but he was pretty astute and a hybrid so I knew he did, he just wasn't acknowledging me.

"I had fun." I stated watching him for a reaction.

"Good." He said simply.

"I mean it was just…unexpected of course seeing as I went out with Gideon and all. I also didn't exactly see you acting like that, but I just wanted to say that…I had fun." I rambled twiddling my pen in my fingers and staring down at the sheets of paper in front of me.

"Good." He said again.

I slowly looked up at him to see him watching me with the same unreadable expression.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" I asked incredulously.

"What else do you want me to say?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know! That you had a good time too! That you like me or something! That I wasn't being used to demonstrate your alpha male complex! Something other than good!" I said scowling.

He smirked down at me and crossed his arms regarding me.

"I have a favor to ask you, Caroline." He said choosing to ignore my outburst.

"What about last night?" I countered.

He stood in silence eyeing me and I waited impatiently for him to say something about it.

"I would ask this of Tyler, since he and Hayley have gotten close…but I'd rather you do it. I trust you more, which if you haven't noticed means something." He paused as I stared at him my jaw clenched and my arms crossed on my chest angry that he wasn't acknowledging me. I knew then that my previous fears were being proven. He had just been using me.

"I need you to go back to school." He began watching me.

My scowl deepened. "School?" I asked annoyed.

"I need you to go back to school and find out everything you can about this Hayley person. I need you to spy on her. I know that she's connected to these hunters but I want to know how much and why. I want to know everything and I think you are perfect to do it." He said his eyes boring into mine.

I stared at him amazed, "me? Why me? I thought…are you punishing me because of last night?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "not at all. You're important to me and that's why I think that you'd be excellent for this." He said.

I frowned, "if I'm so important why are you sending me into danger? You want me to go back to school to research these hunters? That doesn't sound like a safe mission to me it sounds dangerous, which you know I don't have a problem with, but if I'm so important then why me?" I babbled.

"Because I trust you. I know you'll find out everything for me. You're a good fighter. You're a good distraction. You're just a good spy all around. I know that you'll be great at this and you'll be safe. I wouldn't let you go off into danger if you wouldn't be." He said. He sounded so sure of himself I couldn't help but believe him.

"What if it isn't safe?" I asked quietly.

"Then I'll make Tyler do it instead. But you'll be at school, back with your friends and you can watch her. Just don't ever go off by yourself with her. Not until we know what she's capable of. Maybe take Bonnie with you as well or the dopplegangers." He said reassuringly.

I sat there quietly digesting this. "Why should I do this?" I asked.

"Because I know you want to find out about them as much as I do. They killed you, Caroline, don't you want justice?" he asked passionately.

"Of course I just…don't know if I can be a spy. I'm not very…spy-like." I whispered looking down.

I saw him move out of the corner of my eye and he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I believe that you can, sweetheart and you'll be great at doing it." He said smirking above me.

"What about you?" I asked after a sizeable pause.

His smirk widened, "what about me?" he countered.

"What will you do now that I'm back at school?" I asked looking away.

He chuckled, "I'll find something, I can assure you. Now I think, if you are ready that you'll go back tomorrow? Is that sufficient enough time?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess." I said.

"Alright. Then it's settled you'll be going back tomorrow." He said removing his hand and beginning to walk back towards the doors.

"Klaus!" I called out watching as he stopped and turned back around.

"You never answered my question." I said staring at him.

He gave me an intense look and then a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, "I did have fun." He said before turning around to leave.

I let out a groan and tilted my head back annoyed, confused, and excited. I was annoyed because I'd now become Klaus's spy, I was being used. I was confused by Klaus's actions and words, but also excited about what they could really mean. If he trusted me to do this that had to mean something, right? Maybe it would be ok afterall, I thought as I gathered up my notes to go to my room and to bed.

* * *

The next morning was hell having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and going to school for the first time in over a month. I left with Rebekah and Matt and arrived at school to gawking.

I awkwardly walked through the halls and to my locker spinning the dial and opening the seldom used contraption. I thought vaguely about how I could get in with this Hayley when I looked up to see the slut walking towards me with a flip of her hair. She came to a halt beside me before giving me a smile and spinning the combination on her own locker.

"Are you new?" Hayley asked glancing over at me.

"Uh no…I've been out with mono." I said giving her a small smile.

She looked me up and down. "I see. I'm new just came here a few weeks ago." She said giving me a guarded smile.

"I see. What are your classes?" I asked faking curiosity.

She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. I smiled innocently when I saw we had several of the same ones, including the first period together.

"Awesome, we have first period together." I said.

This spy thing was easier than I thought, I mused as we began to walk to the first class together. It was almost too easy, I added glancing at the brunette out of the corner of my eye. I noticed she was giving me the same uneasy look. Huh. Maybe I wasn't the only spy in this school I thought knowing that this mission was about to get a lot more interesting. And by interesting I mean difficult.

I also thought that there was obviously something up with Hayley and I wouldn't like it one bit. I made a mental note to find Bonnie after class and to see if she could help along with Elena and Katherine. I just hoped that everyone could get along, if not for Klaus's sake along with the packs, but for mine. I wasn't exactly innocent, but I didn't deserve any of this either. So I prayed for the best as I walked to class with Hayley and I remembered Klaus's words not to be alone with her. I had a feeling if I was bad things would happen.

(A/N: So what did you guys think? let me know please review! And dont forget to check out the klaroline awards! And vote! Thanks again for the nomination!)


End file.
